Maybe It's You
by anth0ny-stark
Summary: Blaine is having a rough time at McKinley High School when he meets Kurt, the lead vocalist of the Warblers at Dalton Academy. A new friendship begins as Kurt tells Blaine about his similar bullying experiences. But can this friendship become something more? AU Klaine and slight role!reversal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Teenage Dream

**Blaine's Perspective**

"Alright, so I sorta had an idea for this mash-up for us guys. I mean, considering it's feminine... and I'm... well, gay, I thought I could help us out." I stated to the male members of the Glee Club at McKinley High School.  
Puck sighed, and replied with, "I don't know man, I mean, we're totally cool with you being gay and all. But we don't want to go all-out. How about you go check out that all-boys preppy school? Spy on the competish?"  
The rest of the guys in the room murmured an awkward agreement and I sighed. "Yeah, fine. It's cool. Just, text me the practice times I guess..." I muttered as I looped up my black messenger bag and solemnly left the room.  
It took a good two and a half hours to actually get to the private boarding school. The extra half hour to attempt a disguise, of course. Once I pulled into the lot, I parked and killed the engine. I took a deep breath, threw my keys in my bag as I swept it over my shoulder, and got out of my car. This was it.  
The school was massive. The main entry doors were frightening enough, and I had no idea what to expect. But I shoved my fear down and spoke in a low and quiet voice to myself, "Come on, Blaine. Courage. You got this." I put on my small smile as I opened the large doors.  
My jaw dropped. Dalton Academy was marvelous. As I looked around the intricate interior design, I came to the conclusion that it may even be better than the outside. Everyone seemed so carefree and chatty, hurriedly rushing down sets of staircases. With curiosity eating me away, I determinedly joined them to see what the fuss was all about.  
_It could just be classes_, I reminded myself mentally; so I decided to ask a student. I tapped the shoulder of the boy on the stair in front of me lightly, and he turned around and smiled instantly. "Hello! Need help?" he asked cheerfully.  
I nearly missed his question as I gazed at his gorgeous eyes. They were exquisite swirls of blues and greens, and filled with happiness. "Um, yes, actually." I stuttered awkwardly, "I'm new here, what's going on?" After the words fell out of my mouth, I mentally kicked myself. _Smooth, Blaine. Real smooth._  
Though his eyes brightened at my question. "The Warblers, of course! Dalton lets us put on a few impromptu performances throughout the year." he replied cheerfully.  
"Wait... the Glee Club is actually cool here?" I asked, completely astonished.  
"The Warblers... they're like rock stars." he hummed passionately. "Here," he said with a smile while extending his hand for me to take, "I know a short-cut."  
I took his hand and a warm and fuzzy feeling filled my gut and I couldn't help but smile. _God, he's gorgeous_, I said to myself mentally. We laughed as he raced me down a back hallway and led me towards a set of large wooden doors, dropping my hand once we arrived. My hand still tingled from the touch and I blushed lightly. Then the porcelain-skinned boy opened the door and gestured for me to enter first. I smiled gratefully and walked in, and was shocked as to how many people were crammed into what seemed to be Dalton's choir room.  
"Be right back." the mystery boy whispered in my ear and it sent chills down my spine. I smiled at him again, and leaned against the wall, waiting for the song to begin.  
Suddenly all the other boys behind the gorgeous boy started to harmonize background music for "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry, with only their voices. They're an acappella group. _No way._  
After the realization hit me, the light-skinned boy smirked at me and began to sing.

_"You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on,__  
__You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong,__  
__I know you get me, so I'll let my walls come down,__  
__Down."_

And he winked at me. There's was no way I missed it and my eyes widened, but I couldn't keep the goofy grin that continuously spread across my face.

_"Before you met me, I was alright, __  
__But things were kinda heavy, __  
__You brought me to life, __  
__Now every February, __  
__You'll be my Valentine, __  
__Valentine."_

Everyone around me was tapping their feet or drumming their fingers on their legs; I couldn't help but do the same. They were really, really good. That was when the rest of the Warblers joined the lead vocalist.

_"Let's go all, the way tonight, __  
__No regrets, just love.__  
__We can dance, until we die, __  
__You and I, we'll be young forever!"_

The tempo suddenly quickened in the song and before I knew it, everyone in the room was on their feet and joining in for the chorus. I just had to sing with them, too.

_"You, make, me, __  
__Feel like I'm livin' a, __  
__Teen, age, dream, __  
__The way you turn me on.__  
__I, can't, sleep, __  
__Let's runaway and don't ever look back!__  
__Don't ever look back!__  
__My, heart, stops, __  
__When you look at me."_

The mystery-dreamy-lead vocalist looked directly at me while singing that line with a wide smile on his face; and my heart did stop.

_"Just, one, touch, __  
__Now baby I believe!__  
__This, is, real, __  
__So take a chance and don't ever look back!__  
__Don't ever look back!"_

After the chorus, the room quieted down, but everyone still stood up, nodding their heads to the song as they all gazed at the lead vocalist with adoration in their eyes.

_"I might get your heart racing, __  
__In my skin-tight jeans, __  
__Be your teenage dream tonight."_

Then all the Warblers stopped the background vocals and sang the last three lines in unison.

_"Let you put your hands on me, __  
__In my skin-tight jeans, __  
__Be your teenage dream tonight."_

Then the room burst into a massive applause and the gorgeous boy hugged all his fellow Warblers behind him with a giant smile on his face. After he was finished and people started to clear out of the room, I figured it would be best if I left now with the crowd. But before I could go any further, there was a light tug on my, causing me to turn around, and my breath caught as I looked at that dreamy lead vocalist again.  
"I don't believe we were able to properly introduce ourselves." he said sweetly, "My name is Kurt Hummel, I'm the lead vocalist of the Warblers." He extended his hand and I shook it politely.  
"I'm Blaine Anderson. It's really a pleasure to meet you." I spoke almost shakily. _How can he be so hot?_ His hair is just... _wow_. And those eyes. And _God_, that _voice_.  
"Blaine?" Kurt chuckled as he waved a hand in front of my face.  
I shook my head and laughed. "God, sorry, I'm out of it today. That performance was just... wow." I gushed.  
Kurt blushed and tugged my arm over to one of the expensive-looking couches and sat me down next to him. "Let's talk." he spoke softly. "I know you're not from Dalton, considering your lacking our signature blazer. Spying on the Warblers, then?"  
I gulped. Yep, I totally should've left with the crowd as soon as I could. "Yeah," I sighed. "The McKinley Glee Club guys told me to scope you out as they prepared our mash-up against the girls." I mumbled awkwardly as I looked down at my feet in shame.  
Kurt laughed and I looked up and gave him a confused face. He smiled genuinely and said, "Puck, I'm guessing?"  
"Yes... but wait... how did you..?" but he cut me off before I could finish.  
"Finn Hudson just so happens to be my _to-be-_stepbrother."  
"_No way_." I stated, completely mind-blown.  
"_Yes way_. He and Puck _always_ hog the TV when I visit home. God, it's so annoying. And do you have any idea how much those boys freaking _eat_? I have to make them two large organic homemade pizzas each for a _snack_." he sighed in irritation but the smile on his face showed compassion.  
I couldn't help but laugh at his easily stated out-burst and his face flushed. "You should see him at lunch," I chimed in, "God only knows how he isn't 800 pounds."  
Kurt's smile was light-hearted and it brought a new light to his eyes. "So how are they treating you at McKinley?" And that's where my pulse raced and I wanted to run and hide. His smile faltered when he noticed the fear in my eyes, so he opened his arms, offering a gesture I wasn't offered often. _A hug_. I obliged and leant into the embrace, and even though I barely knew this gorgeous boy, I cried in his arms.  
"Finn isn't giving you a hard time, right?" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"N-no." I choked out, "I mean, I'm th-the only out-g-gay kid th-there. And th-the jocks... th-they just..." And the sobs caught up with me and my voice failed to continue.  
"Shhh, it's alright. I've got you. You're safe here. Everyone is. I know how hard it is at McKinley, I used to be the only out one too..." he murmured, and my sobs lessened into sniffling at the sounds of his words. "I had to leave mid-first semester my freshman year because of the bullying. The slushy facials," he continued and I winced at each memory, "The names, the physical abuse, I've been there."  
"Karofsky." I muttered silently.  
Kurt tensed at the name. The words that tumbled out of his mouth almost came out as a hateful hiss, "What about, Dave?"  
"I just remembered that he... he mentioned the name Kurt while he was hitting me yesterday... and did he...?" the question caught in my throat as I looked up at Kurt's eyes; they boiled with hate and rage.  
"Take me to McKinley with you tomorrow." he nearly commanded.  
I tensed and pulled back from his embrace with confusion crossing my features. "Why?" I nearly whispered in shock.  
"Because," he began as he slowly shifted his gaze to meet mine, "He stole my first kiss."  
My breath hitched in my throat and for a moment, I couldn't breathe. Kurt kept looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his and he tentatively asked, "Did he...?"  
I simply nodded and his eyes widened and he pulled me back into his arms. "Let's go to my room. I currently don't have a roommate, so we won't be bothered. Wes will probably lock the choir room up soon."  
I smiled half-heartedly and pulled away from him. He took my hand and helped me off the couch, but never let go of it, and I was extremely grateful. He led me up the staircase where we met, but we climbed one floor higher than before. He directed me through the halls, placing us both in front of Room 164. He tugged a key out of his pocket with his free hand, swiftly pressing it into the lock and opened the door.  
The room was rather large, he had two unoccupied beds with neat white linen sheets. The walls were decorated with posters of famous Broadway musicals and singers. And I smiled genuinely, because my room at home was just the same. He led me inside, flicked on the lights, then closed and locked the door behind him.  
I gave him a slight smile as he pulled me back into a gentle hug. "You're worth so much more, Blaine. No one deserves that. Neither of us do." he whispered reassuringly in my ear, and I clung to every word that fell from his lips.  
I closed my eyes tightly, telling myself this was just a dream; that Kurt Hummel was not the boy of my dreams, that he wasn't holding me, and _especially_ that he didn't share the same bullying history as me. But, oddly enough, he was real. Kurt Hummel was the boy of my dreams; he was holding me, and did share the same awful bullying experiences as myself. It broke my heart. Kurt was a gorgeous and confident person with such an ugly past. And he was right, we didn't deserve to be treated so damn awful for not liking girls in the way society wanted us to.  
"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled silently in my ear.  
"Mm?" I hummed in reply, still trembling with emotion.  
He pulled back from his embrace with me and tugged me over to one of the beds. He crawled on top of it, crossing his legs and patting the spot in front of him with his free hand. I did the same and gazed at him questioningly. Hesitation crossed Kurt's face for a time being, then it vanished and was replaced with his earlier confidence and bravery.  
"Come to Dalton." he spoke simply.  
"What? Why?" I spoke in surprise.  
"Because Dalton has a zero-tolerance bullying policy. And, you deserve this life."  
I gazed at our hands, somehow still linked together. _Maybe he's right_, my mind told me. "And I know the tuition is crazy expensive, God forbid, boarding is even worse. But if you can manage, I highly suggest it." he continued tentatively.  
"Money isn't a problem. It's leaving the New Directions. The girls, at least. Especially Mercedes..." my voice trailed off and he squeezed my hand reassuringly.  
"I understand. We're still only sophomores. I know I just met you, but will you let me come with you to McKinley tomorrow?"  
I furrowed my brow in thought. "If you get hurt... I don't think I could ever forgive myself..." I spoke silently.  
"Well, I was planning to go no matter what you said actually. It was either with you, on my own. I have some unfinished business to discuss with Karofsky." Kurt growled.  
"Okay, fine, just God. I can't let you get hurt. You left _because_ of him, I don't see how coming back will help you or me at all." I mumbled.  
"Don't worry about that. Hey, let's focus on something more positive now. How about you and I go to the Lima Bean before school starts tomorrow? We can get to know each other a bit more, then head over to McKinley together." Kurt offered, nonchalantly.  
I nodded with a genuine smile planted on my face. "Yeah," I began as he rubbed his thumb over our linked hands, "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Coffee

**Kurt's Perspective**

"Wes, shut up! No! I didn't leak him our set list for Sectionals! Just shut up so I can actually explain something for a moment!" I practically yelled at my best friend.  
He huffed in annoyance while he crossed his arms, but stayed quiet. "Thank you." I sighed in relief. "His name is Blaine Anderson, he goes to McKinley, Wes. He's now the only out-gay kid there. Karofsky... his new target is Blaine." my voice trembled at the mention of both their names in one sentence.  
"Oh God, _Kurt_. This is bad. _Really_ bad. Did he...?" Wes trailed on and I nodded with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "That's it. That kid needs some serious help, he can't go around doing things like **that** and get away with it." Wes snarled, clenching his fists at his sides.  
As much as I wanted to continue yelling about how awful Karofsky was to me and is to Blaine, I had to change the topic. "Wes, I agree with you completely, as you know, but that wasn't what I called you over for. It's about Blaine."  
Wes nodded and sat on the bed opposite of mine. "What about him?"  
"He... well it hurts. He's what I used to be, and I've offered him to transfer here. I wanted to know, if he does actually transfer, if you'd let him in the Warblers. He's in the New Directions, with Finn, so he probably has some form of talent."  
Wes' features relaxed and he smiled. "Of course, Kurt. We'll let him have the regular audition thing, make sure he's not tone-deaf, and let him in no matter if his voice is low-quality. I promise."  
I returned the smile and then decided to bring up the silly thing that was floating in my head. "Okay, and then number two; I have a wardrobe issue. Blaine and I are going for coffee tomorrow morning and I'm obviously ditching the blazer. Soooo could you maybe, I don't know... let it slip that there's a fashion emergency in Room 164 to Niff?" I spoke quickly and Wes only smirked even more.  
"No problem, Hummel. Let me know if you need anything else." Wes replied with ease and whisked himself out of my room.  
I flopped back onto my bed and sighed, not particularly caring about my hair, how my dress shirt was getting wrinkled, or even how my tie was extremely loosened from around my neck._ I hope he got home alright..._  
Then my phone buzzed and I smiled when I read the message:

_"Thank you so much for everything, I'm transferring Monday(: - Blaine"_

My smile widened, realizing that I could talk to Blaine in person every day in four days. Not that it mattered whether or not we were in person. It just would reassure me that he's safe from Karofsky, that was. Now with a lighter mood, I quickly tapped a reply:

_"I'm proud of you(: Are you boarding? - Kurt"_

Within less than a minute, Blaine responded, sparking a flame of excitement for finally having a new friend who didn't text back every two hours or so.

_"Yep. I was curious if you'd like a new roommate... - Blaine"_

I smiled widely at the sight of the message and hurriedly replied, giddy over the fact that he wanted to board with me.

_"I couldn't ask for anyone better! - Kurt"_

After I sent the message, I realized how flirtatious that could be read, and mentally slapped myself for my damned innocence.

_"Haha, really looking forward to coffee tomorrow(: - Blaine"_

"And I still can't figure out what to wear because of it." I mumbled tiredly to myself. I'm even relying on Nick and Jeff's decision, which is saying something. I just so happen to be the most fashionably involved person I know. Considering I own hundreds of Vogue magazines and occasionally design things myself, asking for fashion advice isn't my forte. Which is basically why I made Wes do it, of course.

_"So am I! I have a feeling we're going to be best friends before we know it(: - Kurt"___

_"I sure hope so! - Blaine"___

_"Hey, I got to go. Stupid studies. I'll see you at 7:30? - Kurt"___

_"No problem. And yep, wouldn't miss it for the world(: - Blaine"_

I sighed and turned off my phone. Tomorrow is going to be a new step in my confidence, I just know it.

**Lima Bean; 7:25am**

I stood outside of the Lima Bean coffee shop, patiently waiting for Blaine. I was humming "Defying Gravity" from one of my absolute favorite musicals, Wicked, when Blaine materialized by my side. His smile met his brilliant hazel eyes as he squealed, "Oh my God, I_ love_ that musical!"  
"What isn't there to love about it?" I chirped happily in reply.  
"Let's see, minus the fact that it's in New York City and I don't live there, absolutely nothing." he replied passionately.  
"I completely agree. So, how about that coffee?" I remind him.  
Blaine blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Of course!" he said sheepishly, "I almost forgot." The black-haired boy opened the door politely and gestured me to go forward. "After you."  
I smiled and walked in as he trailed in close behind me. "Know what you want?" I asked to start up a casual conversation.  
"Yep, coffee happens to be my best friend these days." he joked with a small smile placed on his face.  
"Me too. With Sectionals in a month, Wes has been bombarding us with extra practices three times a week. He even occasionally extends them to be even four hours long with no breaks." I groaned.  
Blaine raised his eyebrows in shock. "And I thought Rachel was a bit much. She's like the goddess of show choir, and don't get me wrong; her voice is spectacular, but I would love to shove her knee-high socks down her throat every now and then."  
"Rachel Berry?" I laughed.  
"I assumed you would know her, considering she's part of Finn's love-pentagon." Blaine said while he rolled his eyes.  
It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "I mean, sure, I knew they had a fling here and there. But whoa, a _pentagon_? Hold that thought, we're next." I stepped up to the cashier and smiled. "Hi, I'd like a grande non-fat mocha, please. Blaine?"  
"Oh, um..." he began, stepping in front of me to the counter, "I'll have the medium drip." He quickly pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it over to the barista. "Keep the change." he said sweetly and flashed her a bright smile.  
The girl blushed and hurriedly wrote something at the bottom of the receipt, and handed it back over to Blaine. "It'll be right up." she said quickly and raced off to make our orders.  
I raised yet another questioning eyebrow, but rather at the receipt in his hands and followed him to a small table. "What did she write?" I asked the second we sat down.  
His cheeks flushed shades of red and he simply handed the white paper over. "She's the fifth one this week. You would think the assortment of different colored bow ties would give them a hint." he sighed.  
When I glanced at the bottom of the receipt, I bit my lip to stifle my laughter. Written in neat hand writing was 10 digits, with the name Brooklyn and a heart scrawled next to it. "No way. And wait, fifth this _week_?" I questioned in shock.  
"It used to be five a day." he groaned. "I mean sure, I love to hang out with girls and all, but seriously, bow ties." he whined, dramatically gesturing to the crimson red bow tie around his neck.  
I laughed light-heartedly as the barista returned with our drinks. She eyed Blaine and me skeptically, then her eyes widened. While she handed me my mocha, she quietly whispered, "Sorry." in my ear and scurried off.  
I chuckled slightly and Blaine didn't ask. So, given the opportunity to ask about Finn's love-pentagon. "Please do explain Finn's little pentagon of love."  
Blaine gave a hearty laugh and took a sip of his coffee. "Well it's a mess. Quinn is pregnant with Puck's kid. Quinn lied to Finn and he raced off to Rachel. He broke it off with Rachel because she was obsessive. Then Rachel and Puck had a fling to get Finn jealous, which worked. Recently, Finn and Santana got together to piss off Rachel. It's been awful; Rachel and him keep singing songs to each other all the freaking time before the club starts." he said in a gossiping rush before taking a deep breath.  
"I seriously cannot wait to rub this information in his face so I can have the TV this weekend." I blabbered out instantly.  
Blaine rolled his eyes with a light-hearted smile on his face. "Hey, I was curious how you got here so early from Dalton. Surely you didn't get up at five?" he questioned worriedly.  
"Dalton doesn't have class today, it's a teachers' plan day. I'm at home for the weekend, as I usually am. I got home around ten last night." I replied calmly as he released a heavy sigh.  
"Thank goodness. I would feel awful if you did that. Losing sleep for someone you just met is sorta weird." he replied awkwardly.  
I laughed sweetly and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not sacrificing my beauty sleep for you, or anyone else for that matter, for quite some time." I teased back.  
He rolled his eyes in return then changed the topic. "Just to let you know, your outfit is absolutely stunning. The silver vest really makes your eyes shine." he commented sweetly.  
I blushed at his comment. _Sounds like Niff got the outfit right today_. "Aww, thank you. That's really kind of you to say. I'm a bit of a fashionista, to be honest." I returned with the blush still visible on my cheeks.  
"And that's nothing to be ashamed of," Blaine added, "we better head to McKinley; class starts in ten minutes, and I have to go to Glee Club because we get to put on performances around the school all day... which will end up being a disaster." Then he got up from his seat, clutching his coffee.  
"I'm excited to see you guys perform! But yeah, it's best if we start heading." I replied happily, grabbed my mocha, and walked with Blaine out the doors.  
As we walked towards our cars, Blaine turned around smoothly and gave me a hesitated look. I raised my eyebrow before he said, "Everyone does an individual performance today, and we do a group number. Mine's not that great... I mean I'll never be able to compete with your voice, which just so happens to be flawless. So, I guess you could, I don't know... leave early and save me the embarrassment?"  
I gave him a devious smirk. "Not going to happen, Blaine." I told him in a mischievous tone, then quickly strutted off to my car before he could even try to change my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Usually

**Blaine's Perspective**

Usually, I'd be rather calm about another performance. Usually, I was ignored when I did sing. Usually, I wouldn't be a nervous wreck. But when Kurt Hummel stumbles into your life, it's not unusual to see the opposite effects taking place.  
I followed Kurt on our way to McKinley, and we arrived there in about five minutes; which meant I had five minutes to get to the choir room, and figure out what Kurt's plan was for the day. I took a deep breath and muttered, "Courage, Blaine." under my breath and I exited the car and walked over to Kurt, who was waiting for me.  
I leaned against the hood of my car, being careful not to let any dirt get on my black button-up shirt or red skinny jeans. "So, are you going to trail me around today, or are you going to sit and give that glorious bitch glare to Figgins?" I teased him.  
"Hmm, you spied on me... which means it would only be fair if I spied in return..." Kurt replied slyly and tugged on my hand to get me to start walking towards the main entrance doors. He let our hands drop once we reached the doors, and I let out a grateful breath.  
Kurt was a little shaky too, but he was the one to push open the doors and start to stroll down the halls with ease. I was shocked at his sudden burst of confidence and hurried to catch up with him. "You know where the choir room is?" I asked and he stopped instantly.  
He laughed warmly and shook his head, saying, "The New Directions started after I left, so I have no clue. Show me?"  
I flashed him a bright smile and nodded. "Follow me." I insisted. We made a few turns onto different winding hallways until we finally came face to face with the music room door. "Ready?" I questioned myself, more than him. He simply nodded in confirmation, I opened the door.  
"Blaine! Where the _hell_ have you been, white-boy? And um... who's he?" Mercedes called out from across the room.  
"I _told_ you this last night, 'Cedes. Early morning coffee with my new friend, Kurt." I responded swiftly, gesturing to the well-dressed boy next to me.  
"...What the hell are you doing here, dude?" Finn nearly mumbled with fear.  
"Seriously, Finn? We've been over this. I am not one of your so-called, "dudes." I'm practically your step-brother, that just so happens to have a name." Kurt fired at Finn while rolling his eyes in utter annoyance.  
"You have a step-brother?" Rachel piped up. "Why did you hide this from me, huh? Were you afraid I would fall in love with him? Is that it?"  
I grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him over to the back of the room, away from most of the other New Directions and sat us down. "Sorry about them, they're all sort of an incestuous family tree: filled with drama and love." I whispered over to my new friend.  
Kurt smirked and turned his attention back to Rachel. "Hey, Rachel!" he called out to her. She turned instantly and glared daggers at him. But he didn't seem to care as he continued. "For one, we're not officially step-brothers. My dad and his mother aren't married yet, but between my studies, I'm working on planning the wedding. Not to mention, I don't play for your team, so lay off the frankenteen why don'tcha?" he finished while rolling his eyes at her diva attitude.  
Suddenly, Mr. Shue practically ran into the room with red stains all over his dress shirt and droplets of a Kool-Aid-like liquid dripped from his curly hair. That was all it took for everyone to instantly be at their feet, rallying each other to grab essential tools to help their beloved club leader.  
"Blaine, you have towels in your locker, right?" Mercedes asked lightly.  
"Of course, we'll be right back." I assured her as Kurt and I ran down the hall to my locker to grab a few towels. Once we reached my locker, Kurt turned to me and frowned.  
"This happens a lot to you guys, I assume?" he asked quietly. I merely nodded and pulled a towel out of my locker, slamming it shut, and ran back to the choir room with him.  
"Here." I said as I gave the towel to my Glee Club leader. Mr. Shue took the towel gladly and gave me a silent thank you.  
As he wiped his face, he stood back up. "Sue did this because she said I deserved to feel what all of you do because of this club... and she's right." he spoke shakily.  
Everyone rushed over to our director and gave him a group hug. And after we all pulled away and went to our usual seats, he talked again. "For all of you who are scared to perform alone, or in the group number, you're allowed to pull out. Just tell me if you are."  
Tina and Mike exchanged looks and walked up to Mr. Shue and whispered in his ear. Tina always stood up for Mike, so it was understandable that, since Mike can't sing, they would pull out of the individual performance. Then, out of the blue, I had an idea. I was originally going to sing "Man in the Mirror" but I had a better idea. I got up and went to Mr. Shue to ask him to tell the band to get the sheet music for another song. He smiled and nodded and everyone around me gave me a confused look.  
_Because they think you pulled out_, my thoughts informed me, _so that smirk on your face is weird to them_, obviously. Kurt frowned at me too, but I winked and he shook his head and laughed silently while I sat back down next to him. It's show time.  
First up was Rachel; she belted out "I Will Always Love You" in the hallways, which caused the German teacher, who was giving a test, to get feisty. The follow-up was Mercedes, who sang "Hate on Me" which actually received a round of applause from a handful of people, other than us. Santana killed "Bad Romance." The rest of the group buzzed through their songs throughout the day and we sang our group number, "Empire State" with not much of a result, which left me as the last one, and I had to perform outside after lunch.  
Kurt seemed rather disappointed during the day, but I gave him a quick smile before grabbing my yellow Ray Bans out of my bag. He raised his eye brows at them, _probably disapproving of my fashion_, I assumed. "Let's head outside." I told the Glee Club, and they all nodded and followed me. They gave me skeptical looks as I talked to the band, confirming my song change, and rushed up to the top of the stairs with a grin breaking out of the corners of my lips. Then the music began, and finally, I sang.

_"It's not unusual to be loved, __  
__By anyone.__  
__It's not unusual to have fun, __  
__With anyone.__  
__But when I see you hanging about, __  
__With anyone.__  
__It's not unusual, to see me cry!__  
__I wanna die!"_

Santana gave me a wide smile and rallied her fellow Cheerios to dance around me as I sang. It seemed to give a better effect to everyone as I sang though, so I didn't really mind.

_"It's not unusual to go out, __  
__At any time.__  
__But when I see you out and about, __  
__It's such a crime!"_

The next line was for Kurt, so I smiled as I sang it straight at him. 

_"If you should ever wanna be loved, __  
__By anyone.__  
__It's not unusual, __  
__It happens every day."_

Then I turned my attention to the two girls who began to grind against me, and I sent them a questioning glance, still continuing the song.

_"No matter what you say.__  
__You find it happens, __  
__All the time!__  
__Love will never do, __  
__What you want it to!"_

I directed my vision back to my gorgeous new friend, ignoring all the girls around me.

_"Why can't this crazy love be mine?"_

After that line, Santana hurried over to me so we could dance together. It was brief, but it widened the smile on my face because everyone around me seemed to be having a good time as well.

_"It's not unusual to be mad, __  
__With anyone.__  
__It's not unusual to be sad, __  
__With anyone.__  
__But if I ever find that you changed, __  
__At any time.__  
__It's not unusual, __  
__To find out I'm in love with you!__  
__Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Whoa-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Oh-oh."_

With that, the song was over. The cheerleaders all hugged me happily and I received a massive applause by everyone sitting outside. Then, there was Kurt; his jaw was wide open and he just stared at me with those beautiful eyes of his. I raised a questioning eyebrow and walked down the stairs to him. He shook his head quickly and gave me a wide smile.  
"That performance was just... wow." Kurt stated in amazement. I blushed and laughed it off.  
"And that was precisely what I said to you yesterday, silly." I teased him and he blushed darker in embarrassment.  
"So, I was wondering, do you want to go hang out at the mall or something?" I asked sheepishly.  
"I think you should go spread your gay elsewhere, Blaine." a hateful voice said behind me.  
I sighed and turned around, clenching my fists at my sides to keep myself from trembling in fear. "This is seriously just not the time, Karofsky." I spat as I attempted to block Kurt out of his gaze.  
But Kurt had other plans. He side-stepped around me and came face-to-face with Dave. "Hello there, David. Remember me?" he practically growled. Karofsky stepped back instantly. "It seems that you do. Now let me tell you what's going on; Blaine is transferring to my school because of you being a total closeted douche-bag. You took both of our first kisses, you beat the living hell out of us, and you still keep hiding from being who you are. I'm not outing you, as I promised. But back the hell off of Blaine, or so be it I will send Figgins on your sorry ass." he huffed with the bravery I only dreamed I could have.  
"Kurt... why the hell are you here?" he asked roughly, narrowing his eyes before he continued. "Why the fuck would you come back here? Just because Blaine here deserves to be beaten up, doesn't mean you are allowed to trample all over me and expect me to lay low." he hissed in return.  
That seem to have set Kurt off on impact. "Back the fuck off, Karofsky! I am done with your bullshit! And I am so done with you thinking that bullying is something that is acceptable! You beat up yourself enough, so stop taking it out on others. Let's go, Blaine, before I lose my shit on this asshole." Kurt snarled while gripping my hand and tugging me towards our cars in the parking lot.  
I gazed at him appreciatively and slowly found myself going crazy over this boy. How is he real? And how am I lucky enough to be his friend? _Not to mention, his future roommate_... I smiled at the thought and squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly. "You are so amazing." I told him with admiration. He sighed at my compliment and stopped dragging me around.  
He dropped my hand as he still faced the opposite way. At this gesture, I frowned and Kurt sniffled. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a gentle hug. He flipped his body around in my arms and leant into my shoulder to cry. "He's just s-so... awful." he choked out between heavy sobs.  
I absentmindedly rubbed my hand over his back to comfort him. Kurt's sobs softened at the action, so I continued to do so. "I know he is. You are strongest and bravest person I have ever met. I wish I could be as perfect as you are." I whispered in his ear.  
Kurt's sobs ceased as he chuckled half-heartedly. "I'm far from perfect. I'm a mess."  
"Depends on what you see as perfect." I replied simply.  
Kurt blushed and buried his tear-streaked face in my shoulder. "I guess you're right." he mumbled into the fabric, tickling my skin.  
He pulled back from the embrace and smiled at me fondly. "I think you're pretty perfect, too." he added confidently and I rolled my eyes.  
"Only in my dreams." I responded softly and took his hand to lead him to his car. Once we were there, he turned to me and fidgeted. "Hey, what is it?" I asked in a confused tone.  
Kurt laughed and said, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place for dinner, after we go to the mall or something..." he spoke hesitantly.  
"Awesome. I mean, yeah, I'd love to." I fired off in reply.  
Kurt giggled and shook his head. "Meet you at the mall?" he asked in confirmation. I nodded firmly.  
"Cool, see you there." he replied as he began to get into his car. But as I was walking to my car, he rolled down his window and shouted, "Hey!"  
I instantly twirled around to face him and asked "Yeah?"  
"From one gay man to another, I just wanted to let you know that your performance was extremely hot, not gonna lie. See ya in a bit!" he shouted with his cheeks flushed bright red. He quickly rolled up his window and drove off.  
My eyes were wide with shock. Kurt thought I was hot? Maybe I do have a chance after all...


	4. Chapter 4

******A****N: Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking through the story! These four chapters have been pre-written and I wanted to get them all up now. I can't promise a certain date for chapter 5 to be uploaded, but I promise it will be before August 4th. It's called Dinner and if you want a teaser soon, follow my blog on tumblr (link on my profile) and you'll get the first few paragraphs in advance! So I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I particularly love this one.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Mall

**Kurt's Perspective**

That boy was progressively driving me wild, as well as confusing me too. Before that confrontation with Karofsky, Blaine was blushing ridiculously and almost looked like he was going to ask me on a date. The whole scene where he tried to block me from Dave's view was an understandable, but odd gesture. Considering I haven't even known Blaine for more than 24 hours yet, it seemed as though our friendship was blossoming rather quickly. I couldn't find a reason to explain why it didn't really startle or bug me at all.  
But once Blaine had mentioned going to the mall together, I simply couldn't resist. The mall just so happened to be my sanctuary, after all. Also, that meant I could easily drag him around to be my personal fashion mannequin. But I hope I didn't over do anything when I practically gushed how hot Blaine had been during his performance of "It's Not Unusual." I decided it was best to keep driving to the Lima mall and pretend like I never said anything at all.  
Once I arrived and parked in an available spot in my Navigator, I shot off a quick text to Carole.

_"Going to the mall with a new friend. Finn knows him. Can he join us for dinner tonight? -Kurt"_

Within a minute, my future step-mom replied.

_"Of course! Dinner at 5 - Carole"__"Alright, thanks! We won't be late! - Kurt"__  
_  
I smiled and shoved my phone in my pocket, waiting for Blaine to park next me. It didn't take that long, just another minute or two before he did. I hopped out of my car and leaned against the driver's door as he walked up to me.  
"Ready?" he asked politely.  
I smirked and nodded as he gave me a questioning glance. "I told you this morning I'm a fashionista, I just hope _you're_ ready." I chucked with a mischievous look upon my face.  
Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Ready as I'll ever be." he replied lightly, with a shrug.  
My eyes brightened at his calm reply and I quickly locked my car as we started walking towards the entrance doors.  
I sighed happily the second we stepped in. Most people were still in school, therefore just adults and a few other private school students were wandering around the shops. I turned to Blaine and gave him a sweet smile. "Anywhere you want to start? Because I'm going to obviously put you in a million outfits." I told him simply.  
He laughed and nodded in return. "Somewhere simple? Like American Eagle?" he offered sheepishly.  
Although their clothing line wasn't exactly my style, it seemed like a place Blaine would be comfortable with. I gave him a wide smile and walked with him to the store. But of course, it was one of the furthest stores away from where we were, so the small talk began.  
"I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me." Blaine began, "It's like the weight of the world is off my shoulders. Thank you so much."  
I waved my hand dismissively. "Oh please, I barely did a thing. I showed you a new school, that's all." I responded with a small smile.  
But Blaine shook his head. "You gave me a chance to get away from everything, and fill it in with a new atmosphere, a new roommate, and a new amazing friend." he spoke in admiration.  
"Well, when you put it that way, I sound like a miracle worker." I joked in return.  
"Basically." he laughed. "Alright, now that my hundredth thank you is out of the way, I want to know more about Kurt. Favorite color?"  
I rolled my eyes and replied with, "Blue. And yourself?"  
He thought for a moment then said, "Probably red. Play any instruments, other than your flawless vocal chords?"  
"A bit of piano, but nothing phenomenal. You play a lot of guitar, don't you?" I said with a smirk.  
"Yep, wait... how did you know?" he replied with an astonished look on his face.  
"When I dragged you down the hallways when we met, your fingertips were really rough." I added with a shrug of my shoulders.  
"Huh, nice observation." he complimented, clearly impressed.  
"Alright, my turn. Favorite movie?"  
Blaine sighed. "You are _so_ going to laugh."  
I extended my pinkie towards him with a pout on my face. "Pinkie promise I won't?"  
He giggled and wrapped his pinkie around mine in agreement and dropped it. "I don't have one. Just basically every Disney movie, _ever_." he said quickly, followed by a deep sigh.  
"Well Blaine, you and are going to be best friends forever." I commented instantly.  
Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Wait... what does that have to do with anything...?"  
"Because same here. The Little Mermaid and I have been going strong for a good ten years." I added shyly.  
Blaine's jaw dropped. "No way."  
I blushed and nodded. "Yes way, and we're here."  
He furrowed his brows and looked in front of him before laughing. "I totally forgot we were at the mall. You're just so easy to talk to."  
I rolled my eyes and rested my hand on the small of his back, pushing him through the open doors. His face flushed red for a split second until he relaxed and allowed me to drag him through the aisles of clothes.  
The second we were in the men's clothing section, I was rushing through the racks of shirts, pulling out ones I found at least half decent and tossing them into Blaine's arms. His eyes widened in shock. We had been in the store for three minutes and there were already over five shirts in his arms.  
"I wasn't kidding. I just need to find out what color you look stunning in. Black is one of them." I added, letting the compliment linger until he realized I was talking about his current get-up and he blushed. _Mission accomplished_.  
My subconscious did the shopping while I pondered over my new subtle flirting with this new friend of mine. It was rather out of character for me to do it quite so upfront. But it was silently mutual, so I found it to be puzzling easy and fun. I mean sure, I've flirted at Dalton a lot, considering it's an all guys' school. Not to mention there are quite a few gay and bisexual guys who boarded there for the same reasons Blaine and I did.  
Eventually, I was pulled out of my train of thoughts when I recognized Blaine was nudging my shoulder. I turned and gasped instantly. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I was in my zone again." I whined apologetically as I grabbed a stack of shirts out of Blaine's arms.  
"You want me to try all of these on?" he asked incredulously.  
"Yep. We do have three hours to kill..." I teased.  
"Well after these 50 shirts get a trial, you choose the store and I get to do the same to you." Blaine said sternly.  
I giggled and raised my hands in defeat. "Okay, okay!"  
Blaine gave me a bright smile and winked as he rushed off with half the shirts I pulled out for him. One by one, he came out of the dressing room doing exaggerated catwalks. I couldn't stop laughing at his goofy self while I tried to critic each shirt with a serious face. Eventually it ended up me laughing while shouting, "Yes!" or "Nope."  
Finally, I found the color that made Blaine absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. I couldn't even laugh or smirk at his silly catwalk. He looked at me curiously and said, "You alright? Is it hideous or something?"  
I simply shook my head no with my mouth still open from shock. It's official, olive green tight V-necks are the sexiest things ever, if they're worn by my new friend only. Blaine smiled and twirled around. "Pretty hot, I know right?" he teased and winked as he raced back to his dressing room.  
In the end, out of the approximately 50 shirts I made Blaine try on, only 12 were deemed acceptable. Then, thanks to the only good thing math taught me other than addition and subtraction, we used the process of elimination, we decided only five were to be bought. Blaine happily hopped over to the checkout station before stopping in front of the sunglasses. A wide smile spread across his face as he snatched a pink pair of off-brand Ray Bans. I shook my head and followed him to the register. He paid for the clothes and the glasses with a sweet smile on his face. As we left American Eagle, it quickly switched to a devious smirk.  
"Well, now I'm scared." I whimpered.  
"I want to have some fun." Blaine began, "So, what store?"  
There was no way I was going to let him raid my favorite stores, so I chose something I usually only go for accessories. "The Buckle." I sighed.  
"Oh, this is going to be _grand_." Blaine spoke mischievously, causing me to shake my head. _What was he going to make me wear?_  
Horrendous outfits, that's what. Oh, and he knew it too. I was given logo shirts and plaid shorts, vibrant belts that didn't go with anything he made me try on. Then the **shoes**. Don't even get me started on the _shoes_.  
I whined as he made me pose for him, constantly giving him a pouty face, trying to get me out of this torture. "I thought we were _friends_, Blaine." I grumbled as I walked out of the stall wearing another hideous outfit.  
He rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. "Oh, Kurt. You're pouty face is adorable, but if this friendship is going to work, I need to have fun too."  
"Oh two can play at that game." I teased in return.  
But Blaine just smiled and handed me another miss-matched outfit. "Save it, Kurt. This is perfect."  
I groaned and closed my stall door to change again. He's lucky he's extremely attractive and sweet, otherwise I would be plotting murder. I sighed and pulled on the next outfit, flinching at my reflection. _Dear lord, why was he this evil?_  
I stepped out and Blaine gave me a soft smile. "Beautiful, beautiful." he said jokingly as he clapped. But then he pulled out something different. "I know I've tortured you for a good hour now, and you might think this is torture too... but I just thought you might actually like this..." Blaine muttered awkwardly while handing me a simple ocean blue scarf. He nudged the floor with his feet and refused to meet my eyes, which I was glad because I was at a loss for words.  
I ran back into the stall and pulled the scarf on, looping it around my neck and I admired it in the mirror. The material was light and soft, and the color was extravagant. I stepped out of the changing room and Blaine looked up at the movement. His eyes sparkled with happiness and I couldn't help but blush.  
"When you actually try, you have amazing taste." I told him sweetly.  
He chuckled and brushed off the compliment by creating his own. "It looks amazing on you. Only you could make it look that stunning."  
I smiled and played with the material around my neck fondly. "Thank you." was all I managed to say without tackling him or going on a rant about how much that meant to me.  
He returned the smile and responded with a simple, "You're welcome."  
I unwrapped the scarf from my neck and folded it in my hands. "I'm gonna go buy this. I'll be right back." I told him kindly and then walked over to the register.  
"Found everything alright?" the check-out girl asked sweetly.  
I chuckled. "Oh yes, this'll do."  
She blushed and scanned the tag. "Are you and him together?" she asked sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I was just curious."  
I laughed and shook my head. "No, we only just met yesterday actually."  
"That'll be $14.08." she said in a professional tone, before switching back to her soft casual way of speaking. "Oh, sorry. You guys are so close already, it looks like. I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, I'm really-"  
I cut her off, "Hey, it's fine. We're both gay, and who knows, maybe him and I will be a couple. But as of now, I want to be the friend he needs, and if that includes trying on awful miss-matched outfits, so be it." I concluded with a heart-felt smile.  
She giggled and scribbled something in the receipt. "My name's Autumn, text or call me whenever if you'd like. I'd love to get to know you more." she offered with a bright, positive smile.  
I gave her a smile in return, grabbing my bag containing my new scarf and nodded to her. "Will do." I called to her as I walked back over to Blaine.  
"What was that all about?" Blaine questioned curiously.  
"That girl gave me her number; she's really sweet." I replied quickly, leaving out any vital details. Blaine just chuckled in reply, heading towards the doors we came from. "Ready for dinner?" I asked him cheerfully, changing the subject.  
"Definitely, I'm famished. Who knew shopping could be so calorie consuming?" he pouted as he over-dramatized the predicament.  
I rolled my eyes and unlocked my Navigator. "Well, just follow me to my place. Carole is glad to have someone new come over." I informed him.  
"Will do, and sounds awesome. See you in a bit." he concluded as he tossed his bags onto the passenger's seat and hoped into his car. Then he smirked as he pulled on his new pink sunglasses.  
I rolled my eyes and got into my car as well, putting my scarf on the seat next to me gently. "You are such a dork, Blaine." I spoke to myself while grinning. Dinner was going be interesting indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Surprise! I got it finished way earlier than expected! This is the longest chapter so far, but I really hope I did this one justice. Oh! Before I forget, go on my profile and take my poll for 'Maybe It's You'! It's about which characters I should start developing more in the story, other than Kurt and Blaine, of course. And if anyone would like to design the cover photo for this fic, that would be extremely appreciated! :) ****But right now it's 4 am, I best go to sleep. **Until next time~

* * *

Chapter Five: Dinner

**Blaine's Perspective**

The mall extravaganza was a success. Not only did I get new fashionably approved clothes (and awesome sunglasses,) but Kurt and I got to know each other a bit more. Just the reminder of that _almost_ made me forget I was going to meet his family. Once I did recognize why I was following Kurt's Navigator and pulling up into his driveway, I realized I was slightly shaking. Here I was, about to meet my crush's family, eat dinner with them, and there was a chance of them not liking me. I put my car in park and stared at my dashboard for a moment, unsure of what to do. I apparently sat there for quite some time because Kurt began knocking on my window lightly to capture my attention.

I shook my head and got out of my car. I kept my head down in embarrassment and Kurt chuckled. "Don't be like that, my dad and Carole will love you. Plus, you already know Finn, so you don't have to worry about him. Come on, it's almost five." he reassured me smoothly then gestured me to follow him to the front door. Reluctantly, in result of my nerves, I obliged.

I trailed behind him as he unlocked the door and opened it. He walked in first and held the door open for me to enter. Once inside, I smiled. The living room was clearly designed by Kurt, it was fashionable and gave off a truly comfortable vibe. Kurt beamed up at me while I walked in and he gently closed the door behind me, sliding his keys into his pocket. "Nice place." I commented nonchalantly.

He gave me a bashful smile and started walking towards the kitchen. "I practically designed this whole place, other than Finn's room. He intends to live in a typically disgusting room." he rambled while wrinkling his nose in disapproval. I rolled my eyes and laughed half-heartedly, following him into the next room.

Then a friendly looking woman gave me a wide smile. "Oh! You must be Kurt's new friend! It's great to meet you, sweetie!" she chirped happily.

I returned the smile and extended my hand for her to shake, "Lovely to meet you. My name's Blaine Anderson."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise while she shook my hand. "And I'm Carole. It's nice to have someone so polite around the house."

I blushed at her compliment and added, "It's nothing. Wow, dinner looks fantastic!" I exclaimed as I saw the lasagna that she pulled out of the oven. Kurt rolled his eyes as he chopped lettuce for a salad.

"She's an amazing cook, which helps Dad, who can barely make toast without me around." Kurt teased.

"Kurt, I'm not _that_ bad!" a gruff voice called from behind me. Unconsciously, I stiffened momentarily.

"_Sure_, Dad." Kurt said lightheartedly while rolling his eyes playfully. I smiled at how his family was so cooperative. I didn't exactly have the same loving situation at my house. I wouldn't mind having a carefree banter with my family like this, but the odds of that occurring are slim to none.

"So, Carole mentioned you brought a new buddy of yours. You must be him." Kurt's Dad said while eyeing me suspiciously. I gulped instantly.

Nervously, I extended my hand to him, "My name's Blaine Anderson, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

There was a moment of silence that scared me until he took my hand in his and shook it. He gave rough laugh and said, "Just messing with you, son. Name's Burt, so no more of that 'sir' crap, makes me feel old."

I sighed in relief and nodded my head instantly. "Yes, si-Burt." I stuttered on accident.

Burt rolled his eyes and let it slide. "I believe Carole has prepared an amazing meal for us. Care to join?" he suggested.

I nodded with a small smile on my face. "That would be lovely." I replied.

Kurt came over to me and sighed. I raised an eyebrow and he said, "I have to go get Finn, and his room smells awful. So I apologize, but…" he paused as he turned towards the stairs and shouted, "FINN. FOOD."

Suddenly thunderous steps were heard as Finn rushed down the stairs, racing straight for the kitchen. He slid right past me and immediately sat in a seat at the dining room table. Kurt shook his head disapprovingly. "I'm guessing he's always like that." I assumed, and he nodded to confirm my assumption.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, nodding towards the dinner table occupied with the other three members of his family.

"I believe so." I said with a smile, then we headed towards the final two seats at the table.

Finn was nearly done with his second piece of lasagna before I even sat down, and Kurt swatted Finn's hand which wielded a fork. "Finn, have some courtesy, Blaine's here."

The frankenteen raised his head and his eyes widened. With a mouth-full of food, he said, "How long've you been here?" then swallowed.

I rolled my eyes and replied with, "A while."

After he swallowed with a loud gulp, Finn laughed and asked, "What brings you here? And wait, how did you and Kurt even meet?"

"I don't suppose you remember you, and the rest of the Glee guys, telling me to go spy on the 'competish' at Dalton, do you?"

"Oh. Sorry about that, dude. But what does that have to do with Kurt?"

Kurt gave an overly annoyed sigh and chipped in irritably, "Warblers. I'm the lead, Finn. How many times to I have to tell you?"

"I don't remember you talking about them much…" Finn said quietly.

"And that might be because that Rachel girl of yours is a crazy show-choir queen." Kurt groaned.

I chuckled at the brother-like bantering and turned my attention to the food in front of me. Taking my fork, I sliced the lasagna into bite-size pieces, and took a bite. Instantly my mouth watered and I hummed in approval. Carole giggled at my reaction then questioned earnestly, "Good?"

"Absolutely _amazing._" I gushed at the delicious food.

After a few more bites of lasagna was eaten, Burt piped up and asked, "So Blaine, how's it going at McKinley?"

My smile faltered and I eyed my plate in a slight silence. Eventually, I found my voice and I silently replied, "I'm actually transferring to Dalton on Monday."

Burt furrowed his eyebrows and side glanced at his son. Kurt gave him a shallow nod and his father huffed. "Bullies?"

I gulped and nodded. "Yes. When I met Kurt, he figured it out right away. He suggested I transferred, I talked to my mother, and she just paid the tuition and boarding, then told me to pack."

Carole gave me a sympathetic gaze and turned back to her fiancée. Burt looked at me softly and asked, "Is everything all right at home, son?"

I laughed almost harshly. Everything all right at home? Was he serious? I basically just told him my mother didn't even care I was leaving. She actually _pushed_ me to board. "Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry about it." I replied swiftly.

"Well, you're free to stay here at any time, kid." Burt offered.

I have to admit, I was rather touched by his words. I didn't exactly have anyone to lean on. Well, minus Kurt. But having a whole family that wanted to support me? That was extremely heart-warming. "I, gosh, thank you. That means a lot to me."

"And just one last question, Mr. Anderson." Burt stated in a serious tone.

My eyes widened slightly and I nodded, "Yes?"

"Would you, by any chance, be gay?" he asked simply.

Considering I was pretty out and proud at McKinley, other than the result of all the bullying, I wouldn't think this would be that hard to admit. For a split second, I almost wanted to lie. But the rational part of my brain told me I was being stupid, so I confessed. "I am." I confirmed. He nodded with a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"It's great to have you here, Blaine. My offer still stands, no matter what." he concluded, the picked up his plate, walking towards the kitchen.

After a few moments, Carole finished and joined him. Then when I turned to where Kurt was sitting, I realized that Finn was already gone. He probably left before that whole conversation with Burt took place. My final realization was both shocking and rather comforting; my hand was softly held in Kurt's grasp. He looked at me with a weak smile and squeezed my hand in reassurance. "He means it, you know." Kurt said lightly.

"About staying here?" I pondered. He released our hands and nodded.

"So I should probably get going now, huh?" I sighed.

"No." Kurt said instantly then blushed when I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "No, I mean, you can stay for a bit later. Right?"

I grinned and nodded. "I don't really have a curfew, so sure." I then hesitated momentarily, "I just, I don't want to be a bother…"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "If you were really a bother, I wouldn't have invited you over in the first place." he claimed, as if it were completely obvious.

I sighed in relief and nodded. "Well, yeah, that's true." I chuckled at my stupidity. _Get yourself together, Blaine!_

My new friend turned his head towards the kitchen. "Dad!" he shouted.

"Yes, Kurt?" Burt laughed in reply.

"Blaine and I are going to hang out in my room." he called out in return.

"Door open!" Burt informed us as we headed upstairs.

Kurt sighed at his reply as he led me towards his bedroom. Once we were inside, I was amazed at how organized and peaceful it was. _Just like his dorm at Dalton_, I reminded myself. "I wish I could actually decorate and coördinate colors as flawlessly as you do." I told him in admiration.

My friend laughed and laid back on his bed. He patted the spot next to him, and I gingerly laid next to him. "So you know how we were talking about stuff we like at the mall today?" he asked lightly.

"Yeah, what about it?" I reiterated.

"I mentioned that I thought we're going to be best friends, and I meant every word of it. I can introduce you to the Warblers on Monday, and we can hang out in our dorm every day after classes. We might even have a few classes together. I just have a feeling that we will." he said with a genuine smile on his face.

"I think so, too." I told him honestly. _And hopefully, one day, maybe more than best friends,_ my thoughts teased me. I fought an annoyed groan when Kurt suddenly bolted upright.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot." he muttered quickly.

I sat up next to him and furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?"

"To text that Autumn chick from the Buckle." Kurt sighed shamefully.

"And?" I asked. _Was he really that worried about that?_

"I told her I would and it's been, like, five hours since then." he whined.

"Wouldn't she be working anyway? It's not a big deal. You can text her whenever." I said quickly, trying to hide the jealousy in my voice.

"I guess you're right. Sorry, I just feel bad if I lay people off." Kurt grumbled.

"It's all good." I replied softly. _Yeah right, Blaine. You just want him to spend all of his time with just you now._ After a few moments of silence, Kurt turned his attention back to me and gave me his glorious pouty face. I chuckled and asked, "Yes, Kurt?"

"Little Mermaid?"

"Did you seriously think I'd say no?" I gasped, pretending to be offended.

He pursed his lips and swatted my chest playfully then raced up to his shelves of DVD's. After a few seconds of skimming, he tugged out the movie, separating it from the others and hurried towards his DVD player. Kurt gently put the disc in and closed it. He turned back towards me with a devious smirk and tackled me.

"Mmph! Kurt! Hey! Give me a head's up next time!" I laughed with my arms still wrapped around him protectively. Reluctantly, I released my hold on him, and he shifted to sit next to me, with our heads were resting on the headboard of his bed. And for the first time in such a long time; I felt happiness and peace. I felt cared for, and noticed. It was because of Kurt. _Kurt_, this gorgeous, talented, sassy, fashionable, funny, silly, adorable, and snarky friend of mine.

_I'll have to thank the guys later, _my thoughts told me, and I couldn't help but agree. Without their form of light-hearted rejection, I would've never met Kurt and be transferring to a safe school environment. Kurt nudged me, signaling that the movie was starting, and zapped me out of my train of thought.

Kurt and I sang the songs together, laughing at our imitations of Sebastian, the crab. We just had a blast together, even though we were just watching the Little Mermaid, like all 16-year-old boys do.

When the movie was getting closer to the end, I noticed Kurt's eyes start to droop tiredly. I could tell he was about the fall asleep in probably less than five minutes. Slowly, his head slumped towards me, until he was cuddled up on my side, with his head resting on my shoulder. It turned out I was right. I smiled at him fondly, he was purely peaceful as he slept. _This has to be a dream,_ I thought to myself.

But just as soon as I thought it was a dream, I was proven wrong. Burt stood at the doorway, instantly raising his eyebrow at the two of us in his bed. I blushed and opened my mouth to speak but Burt simply raised his hand to prevent me from doing so. "The couch has blankets and pillows for you already down there. But…" he gazed at his son happily, his arm had wrapped around my chest and my blush deepened. "It seems he won't let you go. Door stays open. No funny business. And Blaine?" he began and I looked back at him, showing him he had my attention, "Treat him right."

"We're not a coup-" I whispered before Burt cut me off.

"I know. But I've never seen Kurt this happy before. That's all I ask. Goodnight, Blaine." he said softly while flipping off the light, leaving the door wide open as he walked down the hall.

I tried to shift into a more comfortable position on Kurt's bed, but Kurt tugged me closer. "Blaine, don't leave." he mumbled in his sleep.

"I won't." I whispered back, and he relaxed his grip around my chest, letting me get more comfortable. Once I did, I sighed contently. Here I was, being cuddled by the guy I had an extreme crush on, and his father approves of me. What more could I ask for?

Kurt shuffled in his slumber, moving his head to rest on my chest, leaving my arm around his waist. _Oh_. I smiled at the beautiful boy and my arms, never wanting this feeling or memory to ever go away. But slowly, sleep consumed me as well. And I slowly drifted into a blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's Chapter Six! Another long one, and sorry it took a bit longer than Chapter Five. I'm excited to start writing the next chapter though! It's about time I add some more drama. So, as I said before last chapter, I have poll up. The link is on my profile and it would really help me develop the story if a few of you took it. :) Oh! And I wanted to start a prompt fic. It can be a series of one-shots, or another chapter fic. So PM me any suggestions for that! ****Link to my tumblr is on my profile as well! Thanks so much for sticking around with me, and reviews are much appreciated! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Morning After

**Kurt's Perspective**

I tiredly fluttered my eyelashes against the sunlight beaming in my window. When my head lifted involuntarily, I furrowed my brows in confusion. Eventually I opened my eyes and looked around me, trying to adjust my sight to the brightness in the room. My cheeks then flushed as I looked at what I was laying on. I was curled up next to Blaine, and his arm was draped around me lightly. My head was rested on his chest, which raised and lowered while he breathed softly. His previously gelled hair was losing its stick, causing dark curls to frame his face. He looked so content and peaceful as he slept, and I couldn't help but smile.

Finally the rational part of my thoughts reminded me that Blaine and I have just met, and we slept in the same bed together: cuddling. The door was still wide open, so I assumed my father didn't have the heart to drag him downstairs or something. I gently attempted to shift away from my friend, embarrassment still flaring on my cheeks. He mumbled in his sleep and tried to drag me closer as I rolled my eyes. "Blaine?" I whispered.

"'M tired…" he groaned, closing his eyes tighter.

I sighed and decided that being obnoxious would be a more successful alternative. So, I continuously poked his face while repeating his name silently, trying to get him to wake up.

"What time is it?" he grumbled, raising his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"It's ten." I replied, shifting away from him as I did.

"Wait…" he began, as he looked around. When he saw me sitting next to him, he blushed deeply. "Oh, hey Kurt."

"Sorry for passing out on top of you…" I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck with one of my hands.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "It's fine, Kurt. Don't worry about it."

I pulled myself out of bed, tiredly stumbling into my ensuite bathroom to do last night's skin routine. Blaine stretched and yawned then got out of my bed as well. "Good thing we went shopping yesterday, huh?" I said to fill the silence.

"Oh yeah, I've got all those sexy shirts in my car. Just… no pants. And I'm pretty sure you don't want me to wear these," he began while gesturing to his red skinny jeans, "with that fabulous green V-neck."

I nodded hurriedly. "Christmas is in three months, don't get carried away like every store in the mall."

Blaine smiled and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "I'll be right back." he called out while racing down the stairs.

With Blaine gone temporarily, I was given the opportunity to think of what to do today. I could arrange a meeting with Wes and David so Blaine would know two more people before he came to Dalton. But, I decided against it. I ended up not making any plans at all and finished styling my hair just as my friend returned with his bag of shirts.

"So would you happen to have any pants I could borrow?" he asked. I chuckled and he swatted my arm lightly. "Oh, stop it."

I smiled sweetly and turned to face him completely, "I was laughing because my pants might be two or three inches longer than you're used to." Blaine sighed and mumbled something about being a hobbit, but I let it go while rolling my eyes. "It's fine, come here."

He followed me into my walk-in closet and I gestured to my line of jeans on hangers to my left. "Whoa," was all he managed to say as he skimmed through my clothing.

"Just pick out a few and I'll match them up with one of your shirts." I said happily. Blaine nodded absent-mindedly as he flipped through pairs upon pairs of jeans with his mouth still open in shock. Then I remembered that Blaine chose a blue scarf for me yesterday, that I left in my car. I turned around and informed him that I was going to go get it, and he, yet again, just nodded.

I walked swiftly down the stairs and pulled my keys out of the pocket of yesterday's jeans. I pressed the button to unlock my car, then leaned in the passenger seat to snatch it. After claiming the scarf in my hand, I closed the door and re-locked my Navigator. I headed back inside, whisking myself quickly back up the stairs to return to my room, to find Blaine humming while sitting on my bed with three pairs of jeans lying next to him. I gave him an approving smile and headed back to my closet to put together my outfit. After a few moments of internal debating and consideration, I threw a simple and stylish outfit together while wrapping the scarf around my neck. I smiled at my reflection approvingly then turned back to Blaine.

"Alright, let's see what we can do with these." I declared while looking over all of the eight items of clothing contently.

"So, what do you think?" he requested curiously.

"I think that these," I began while pulling a pair of navy slacks off my bed, "would go fantastically with this green cardigan and gray V-neck beneath it." I concluded matter-of-factly.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "You and layers." he teased while taking the clothes from my arms and heading towards my bathroom to change. It didn't take long until the door reopened with a fashionably dressed Blaine to reappear with a wide smile on his face that made his hazel eyes shine with happiness. "You, are a miracle-worker, my friend." he complimented instantly.

"Well it seems like I'll be picking your clothes out more often if I get this kind of reaction." I replied with pride. "Maybe I'll design you a few things and get you to showcase them." I said, half-jokingly. _What if I did? That would be fantastic! _But I refused to let my hopes get too high.

"Would you really do that?" he inquired in awe.

I beamed at him excitedly and nodded in affirmation. "Of course! I love doing this kind of stuff!"

He laughed with delight and pulled me into a hug. _I wonder what caused this kind of reaction,_ I thought to myself. Though I didn't let myself dwell on it, deciding to change the topic as we pulled away from one another. "So, what does my fabulous friend want to do today?" I questioned Blaine with a smile.

He rolled his eyes at my compliment and shrugged. "I really don't care, I'm free until about seven. The New Directions' are throwing some sort of 'going-away' party for me tonight. And, considering it's at Rachel's place without her dads there, I have a feeling it'll be a long night." Blaine groaned.

"What makes you think that?" I questioned with interest.

"Puck and Santana like to party with alcohol, and there is no way they won't be bringing enough for everyone to get wasted. Also, considering it's my going-away party, something is bound to go wrong."

"Sounds… interesting. Do you want me to tag along?" I asked shyly.

Blaine raised his thick eyebrows in surprise and nodded instantly. "That would be amazing." he sighed in relief.

"Well, now that we've got that settled, let's go eat something and plan what we're going to do for the rest of the day before the party." I suggested.

Blaine looked pleased and replied swiftly with, "Sounds good to me."

I turned around, heading towards the kitchen with Blaine at my heels. A sticky note was on the dining room table and I glanced it over quickly. It read:

"_**Kurt and Blaine,**_

_**Carole and I got called in early today,**_

_**Finn is at Puck's.**_

_**Just grab whatever you want to eat for the day.**_

_**Have a good day, kiddos.**_

_**Dad"**_

I smirked at the note and turned back to Blaine briefly. "No one's home for the rest of the day, it seems. Finn is at Puck's place, I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Cool, all the more time to sit around and watch musicals and Disney movies." My friend announced cheerfully.

I giggled and raced off to the kitchen. Blaine caught up with me and I looked at the time, it was a quarter past eleven. "Breakfast food or lunch?" I asked simply.

"Whatever you want is fine by me." Blaine claimed coolly.

"Well, sadly I don't feel like cooking something extravagant. I think cereal is going to be my best friend as of now." I claimed foolishly.

Unexpectedly, he pouted at my statement. After catching my questioning glance, he explained, "I thought we were best friends."

Even though it had only been two days since we met, I actually started to think the words were rather genuine and sincere. A faint blush spread across my cheeks while I smiled pleasantly. "Yeah, I think we are."

Blaine smiled in returned, holding my gaze for a few split seconds before eyeing the boxes of cereal in front of me. I chuckled silently and pulled a box of cocoa pebbles out for me. My best friend smirked and I rolled my eyes. "I'm assuming you want this one too?"

"Well I _did_ say I'd have whatever you would like…" he began, leaving a slight pause before continuing, "and considering that's my favorite cereal, I simply cannot resist."

I grabbed two bowls and spoons before resting them on the dining room table, along with the cereal box. I grabbed the gallon of milk from the refrigerator before looking back at Blaine to ask, "What do you want to drink?"

"As I said before; whatever you want." he replied smoothly while pouring milk into his bowl of cereal.

"Orange juice it is, then." I decided for the both of us.

"Good stuff." Blaine chirped in approval. After a quick breakfast, we returned to my room to figure out what we wanted to do next. "I think I'm in the mood to sing, which is almost always, by the way." he said with a light-hearted laugh.

"Okay, so I've been completely obsessed with this one song recently." I confessed instantly.

"Do tell." Blaine asked, looking rather intrigued.

"Candles, by Hey Monday."

"Nice choice. I have to say that almost took me by utter surprise. When you're with the Warblers, you guys tend to give off the 'Top 40's' vibe."

"It's for the audience, in most cases." I replied with a shrug.

"You know what would make that song even better?" he asked.

I furrowed my brows in confusion and shook my head no. "What?"

"Singing it as a duet, of course. You and someone else could totally kill that song at Sectionals. Or Regionals, you guys probably have everything picked out by now."

"A duet? Wow, I never really thought about that. That's an awesome idea." I said with a smile breaking out on my face. _And I have a good idea who I want my duet partner to be…_

"I bet those Warbler guys would kill to sing that song with you."

I shrugged, not so sure if his comment was accurate. "I'll keep it in mind and tell the Counsel about it soon." I assured him.

He simply beamed with pride at my statement, then changed the topic. "Alright, so now we need to choose which movie to watch next…"

"Your turn to choose!" I exclaimed.

Blaine laughed and rose his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay!" he agreed as he skimmed through rows of my DVD collection, until he tugged out one and handed it to me.

"Beauty and the Beast? I absolutely _adore_ this one!" I squealed in excitement before rushing to put in the movie and flopping back on my bed, with Blaine doing the same.

Blaine sat shoulder-to-shoulder with me on my bed and sighed. I turned to him while the beginning advertisements where still playing and frowned momentarily. He turned his head towards me and stiffened for a moment. "You noticed that, didn't you?" he said in a defeated tone.

I nodded and paused the DVD to keep my focus on him. "Are you alright?"

"In all honesty, not really."

Like the first day we met, I opened my arms and he crawled to sit in between my legs. I pulled him close to me and stroked the loose curls on his head as he sighed contently. "Want to talk about it?" I asked lightly, not wanting to pry anything from him.

"Are we really best friends?" he questioned in a slight fearful tone.

"I'd say you're mine. It's up to you if I'm your best friend, though."

He nodded against my chest before saying silently, "You're the first person I think I've ever trusted."

"Why?" I pondered out loud.

"I've had close friends, but they… they have always hurt me in the end. 'Cedes and I have been slipping apart, and I can't say we're really best friends. You're a first for me."

"Really?"

"Yep, and I think I should tell you something important…"

"If you want to, go ahead."

There was a slight pause as Blaine took a few moments to think, I assumed. Then finally, he said, "I'm scared."

I tensed momentarily at his words, then asked, "Why?"

"Because we're best friends."

I frowned after he said that. It hurt to hear that he was so broken that even having a new friendship frightened him. I couldn't blame him, he must've had a rough time to get to that stage. But that was Blaine's story to tell, so I replied a bit more creatively than usual, "I swear if you run out of this friendship, I will personally lure you to my house with Disney movies, musicals, and coffee."

Blaine laughed at that remark and shook his head. "Sounds like a good plan to me. But don't worry, you'll be the one running off."

My smile faltered and I tightened my arms around him, hugging and holding him closer. "Hey, don't say that. I'm not running off anytime soon. Plus, who else do I have to sit around and talk about Vogue magazines and hot guys with?" I pouted.

He shrugged and leant closer to me, relaxing at the sound of my teasing. "I don't know, someone who isn't obsessed with bow ties?"

"Well, on you, bow ties are cool, and V-necks are hot... Just to let you know."

"I'm glad you approve." Blaine said with a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"I believe it's time for us to cry over this beautiful movie, don'tcha think?" I suggested.

"I completely agree." Blaine said with a nod against my chest as I pressed play. We never changed positions, because I knew he needed the comfort. I was happy that I was the one he wanted to receive it from. The movie started and we watched in silence at first, only speaking if we were reciting favorite lines or singing with the songs. I was determined to learn much more about Blaine Anderson within the next following days, maybe months, and hopefully even years. But right now was a time to just hold him in my arms, and ensure that he felt safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I told you guys that this chapter was going to be dramatic, so you've been warned. I'd like to thank those of you who took the poll yesterday. Wevid and Niff will be coming in about two or three chapters from here. I've still got to write what all goes down on Sunday. And I'd like to remind everyone that if you send me prompts, I will turn them into one-shots or another chapter story! So without further ado, here's Chapter Seven!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Going-Away Party

**Blaine's Perspective**

I felt so free after I told Kurt about my hesitations. He seemed so confident to prove me wrong, to show me that he wouldn't run away, but I wasn't so sure. I decided to leave the worrying for another day, relaxing into Kurt's embrace. The movie day was a good choice to unwind and for me to calm down. Now all that I was worried about was the party that Kurt and I would be attending in just less than an hour.

Once the credits rolled onto the TV screen after watching Rent, Kurt squeezed me close to him, then let go. I sighed at the loss of his arms around me, crawling to sit next him. "Thanks." I mumbled awkwardly.

Kurt smiled and shrugged. "I'm here when you need me, and always will be." he guaranteed.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes and just nod in return. "So we better get ready for Rachel's party." I said lightly while changing the topic with ease.

"Well, first off, I think our outfits are magnificent. Yours matches your dapper personality, and mine screams fashionista. What I think we need to do, is give you a facial." Kurt spoke sweetly.

"You're kidding." I replied, completely dumbfounded.

"I have a moisturizing routine every night, Blaine. Facials are part of my daily life. I'm far from kidding." he returned.

"I- I don't know. Not right now. I'm too freaked out about the party, anyway. I'm freaked out that Rachel will scream at you, and I'm freaked out that this will be a mistake and that I should've never agreed to it… I'm always so worried." I rambled in fear.

"Hey," Kurt said with a caring tone, "don't worry about it. Let's have fun tonight, alright? It's your last day with those New Directions before your transfer. I think it would be best if you made the most of it."

I sighed. _Why did he always have to be so calm and right about everything?_ I picked up the pieces of me and got myself together. I've got to loosen up, relax, and have fun. "Fine. I'm doing this for you." I half-whined.

Kurt shook his head in disapproval. "_No_. You're doing this for _you_ and your Glee Club members, to have something funny to look back on, and start a new beginning." He then extended his pinkie towards me with a childish smirk on his face. "Pinkie swear?" he practically pleaded.

There was no way I could resist those puppy eyes. I instantly gave in, linking our pinkies together to seal the deal. "Pinkie swear." I confirmed.

**Rachel's House; 6:54pm**

Kurt and I drove my car to Rachel's place, heading up the sidewalk to walk to the door together. He flashed me a reassuring smile and I gave him a weak one in return, leaning forward to press the doorbell. The chime went on for only two seconds before the door flew open and I was bombarded with a bucket of confetti. "Blaine! Tonight is all about you and all of our friendships. We're going to miss your talent, man. But most of all, we're going to miss you. So grab a beer and let's have a good time. Bring that preppy boyfriend of yours in too." Puck informed me with a wink.

Finn raised his eyebrows at us. "Do you have something to tell me?" he tested us the second we stepped inside.

"Minus the fact Puck just assumed that we're dating when we're not, nope. Nothing at all." Kurt snapped back at him, I had to fight a twinge of disappointment in my chest, he seemed to _hate_ the idea of us being together…

Santana already looked a little wasted when Kurt and I reached the basement. She slightly stumbled over to me, smirking like a mad woman, she then poked a well-manicured finger at Kurt's chest, causing him to look down. Santana then flicked her finger up, somewhat smacking his nose in the process. "Got'cha!" she wailed then ran back to Brittany's side.

"Huh." I said simply.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked in confusion, wrinkling his nose from her previous action.

"That was Santana being giggly, and not going all 'Lima Heights on your ass.'" I stated simply with a shrug.

"Well that's… well… different. And wait, didn't you say she's the one Finn lost his V-card to?" he asked to double-check.

I smirked and nodded. "Sure did. Rachel's still pretty pissed about that. But she's doing well on her own, if you don't include the rage songs she sings to him in Club more often than not."

Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile. "One hell of a family you've got here, Blaine." he added.

"Indeed." I replied while snatching two beers from a cooler next to me. "Want one?" I asked lightly.

He flashed me a wide grin and took one. "I think tonight I need to let loose too." he spoke warmly while opening his bottle in one twist.

I took a sip from mine, not particularly interested in getting drunk, I wanted to make this one beer last me the whole night. Therefore I'd be sober enough to remember everything that happened. To me, it seemed to be an awesome idea. To Kurt, it probably seemed silly because he already drowned his first beer while I was thinking to myself.

Puck raced over and gave him a high five. "Way to go, buddy! Didn't know you had it in you!" he cheered.

Kurt fake gasped in a mock-offended way. "Are you saying you don't think I can handle a few drinks without passing out?"

Puck's grin became devious. "Is that a challenge, Kurt?"

Kurt thought for a split second before grabbing another beer and cracking it open. "Hell yeah it is."

Well, there went my only form of sober entertainment. Now it was just Finn and I that weren't drinking by the gallons, like everyone else. Rachel scurried towards me while giggling and I shot her a confused glance before she pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Blaine-y. I'm gonna miss you so so so so so much, ya know? I mean you're so, like, cool. And if you were straight, I would so totally make out with your face. Then Finn would be jealous. We're gonna be friends forever and ever and ever." She gushed while clinging to me.

"Um… Rachel?" I spoke hoarsely.

"Yes, Mr. Blaine-y?" she said in a slurred tone.

"I can't… breathe…" I choked out and she dropped her arms from around me.

"Oops! Sorry!" she apologized then raced off to be someone else's problem. _I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this…_ That's when I looked at Kurt and Puck, and my jaw dropped.

Kurt had four bottles lying next to him and he seemed to be in quite the haze. Puck had five and he was falling off his chair as he attempted to drink his sixth. "Alright, alright, alright." Kurt slurred out. "You win."

Then Kurt got off his chair and stumbled towards me. I had to hold back a snicker because he was quite the interesting drunk. "Hey, Kurt. You doing alright?" I questioned him calmly.

"Nev'r been an-ny bett'r." he mumbled with a drunken smile spread across his face.

"Hey everyone!" Rachel practically screamed as she bounced on one of the couches that Tina and Mercedes were passed out on. "Spin-The-Bottle!" she cheered while throwing her arms up in the air with excitement.

Kurt grabbed my hand and tugged me over to the circle that was forming. I sat back a bit so I wouldn't be a part of the actual game. But for some weird reason, Kurt really wanted me to tag along, so I had no choice but to watch my friends make out with each other if they weren't already passed out. My best friend was giggling slightly as an empty beer bottle was set in the middle of the circle. Puck went first, spinning it quickly with it landing on Quinn. They gave each other a quick peck and were given a series of boo's. One of the hecklers happened to be Kurt.

"Come on, chickens can probably, like, make out bett'r than you guys." he murmured. He was backed up by a group of drunken mumbles, so they kissed again, making it much more worthwhile to please their drunk friends. "That was good. Good." Kurt approved while clapping his hands with a few of my other friends, completely out of sync, I might add.

Next up was Quinn, and she landed on… _no_. _Kurt._ Kurt beamed up at her then gave her a devious smile. "I guess it's yer luck-y day." he teased, inching closer to her. She giggled and rolled her eyes, so I assumed she wasn't as smashed as everyone else was. Then their lips met, and the kiss quickly intensified. I stiffened and closed my eyes for a moment, pretending that they _weren't_ making out. They were just shaking hands and getting to know each other, yeah. That's it. Then I opened my eyes again and I sighed. Yeah, no. They were making out. A few wolf calls were used, and after a few more painful seconds, they stopped and resumed to their original spots. _They're drunk, it doesn't matter. He's gay. He's your best friend, not your boyfriend. Calm down, Blaine!_

Kurt grabbed the bottle and spun it. I winced as it began to slow and it landed on… Rachel. Of all people, why did it have to land on the person _right_ next to me? Rachel smirked and quickly closed the gap between then, tugging him towards her with the scarf I chose for him. I couldn't help but let my jealousy show. I glowered at them, and when their kissing got a bit too much for me to handle, (considering they were directly in front of me) I turned away, pretending to text someone instead. _This seriously shouldn't be making me as frustrated as it is right now. _Once their kissing ended, I added myself into the circle, my right thigh was pressed against his left and he gave me a wicked grin. I blushed at his gesture and avoided the hazy stares.

Rachel spun the bottle excitedly, muttering Finn's name under her breath until it landed on… me. _It would've been Kurt again._ So I swallowed my fear and leant in to kiss her. She wasn't very hesitant, she just dived into my lips, claiming them as her own. I wanted to pull away, but she seemed to want to put on quite the show. I reluctantly continued to kiss her back, counting the seconds that had gone by, before oxygen became a necessity and she broke the kiss. "Not as good as pretty boy." She commented before handing me the bottle.

I couldn't help but feel awkward. Tonight was a night about letting go, I promised Kurt that much, so I might as well keep it. I sighed and spun the bottle quickly and I watched the nozzle slow down until it landed on… Kurt. _Kurt._ My heart melted at the thought of this moment. But there was alcohol on our breath and he wasn't conscious of his decisions, so this moment could mean the world to me, but nothing to him. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. When I looked at Kurt's eyes, there seemed to be hesitation and fear in them. They were mainly masked by his goofy grin. He gulped, which shocked me, then leant in to initiate our very first kiss. This was the one I thought I was going to remember forever, that moment where you freeze in time and can't help but feel so much passion for the one you're kissing. But, I didn't let myself feel any of that. It was just Kurt and I locking lips at a drunken party. He was smashed and would probably forget about this moment, so it didn't matter. Maybe I did feel a slight warm sensation, but I wouldn't let myself get into thinking about it. After a few moments of bliss, I pulled away for air.

Kurt's eyes fluttered opened and he gazed at me in a way I've never seen him look at me before. He growled before snatching my shirt in his hand and tugging me back towards him. Our lips met again, dancing together as if they were supposed to. It was a rough and sloppy kiss, but it was another kiss with Kurt, and that's all that mattered to me. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into him as our kissing became more heated. Before I knew it, he was picking me up and taking me out of the circle of drunken New Directions. I didn't really care about anything right now, because even while Kurt was drunk, he was one hell of a kisser. Our noses pressed up against each other and our eye lashes tickled each other's faces. Everything was fine until the second he dropped me softly on a comfy mattress, and I froze.

"Kurt… no." I said in a quiet and scared voice.

Kurt stopped kissing my neck and looked at me and pouted, "I want you so bad, though." Then continued to kiss further down my neck, coating my collar bone with light and ticklish kisses.

I sat upright and glared at him. "Kurt, we're not a couple, we just met, and I'm not okay with losing my V-card with my drunk best friend. Even if you are the guy I'm totally crushing on, just stop it!" I informed him boldly.

Kurt sat back a bit, before leaning back towards my face. "I knew it." he muttered before kissing my lips softly again.

I sighed in relief before I comprehended what he said. _Wait…what?_ "What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

Kurt kissed me a bit rougher this time, but broke away and whispered in my ear, "That you like me."

_How did he...? Oh._ I felt like slapping myself right there, I felt like a total idiot. Then again, I willingly made out with my best friend too, so letting loose got out of hand. _I should've never invited him._ Before Kurt could cover my face with kisses again, I got off the bed and stood up, facing him. He did the same and utter confusion crossed his face. "Kurt, I really care about you, but this just isn't okay. I'm going to pretend that nothing happened from now on. I-I just think it's best if I go." I told him seriously.

Kurt pouted before leaning in slowly and giving me a long kiss. "But it's fun." he whined as he disengaged the action.

I groaned, almost falling into his trap, and shook my head. "I'll… text you tomorrow. Finn's downstairs, he's not drinking, you should ask him to take you home. Goodnight, Kurt." I finalized, before turning on my heels, to do what I do best, run away.

I raced down the stairs as fast as I could without falling, then flung open the door and ran to my car, starting up the engine and flooring it to my house. I couldn't take it anymore, so I let the tears fall. _I_ just broke my _own_ heart. My vision began to get blurry and I choked on sobs that erupted from my throat. "What have I done?" I called out to myself.

All it took was one beer, to lead to one heartbreak. But now, all it took was two unsafe drivers to cause my airbag to go off, and for my vision to blacken out, the blood to drip down my temple as glass cracked in front of me, and for my tear-stained face and sobs to freeze as I slumped into the wheel I held, letting the darkness consume me, as to what I hoped would be for good.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: SURPRISE! EXTRA CHAPTER! So this chapter is more of a filler, and there's going to be a change of plans for a few chapters. These upcoming chapters (about two or three I think) will all be in Kurt's perspective. It'll make more sense as the story plays out. And alrighty, I believe there is some celebrating to do. This story have ****over 1,000**** views and ****more than 350**** visitors. You have no idea how much this means to me. I literately flailed this morning when I saw these stats. Thank you guys, so much. I love each and every one of you, especial my followers. You all mean the world to me. So here's another chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Hangover

**Kurt's Perspective**

I groaned at the light in my room, rolling on my mattress to bury myself further in the covers. But that didn't help at all, because instantly my head flared with pain. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath while clutching my forehead with my hand. Puck came into my room without even knocking and threw something at me. I fluttered my eyes to adjust to the brightness and looked at what he gave me.

"Pain killers. Take about two of those now, two more in about 8 hours. You'll be fine." Puck said with a smirk. "You really got some yesterday, didn't you?" he teased.

I frowned at his kind gesture, it wasn't something I was used to when he came over to hang out with Finn. Though I didn't question it and thanked him, stretching slightly so I could get out of bed. "And wait, what do you mean I 'got some'?" I said in a confused tone, groaning loudly when I stood up. _It's going to be a long morning._ I slumped to the bathroom and Puck leaned on my closet laughing with a broad smirk on his face.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" he teased and I sighed. _I can barely walk, Puck, and you expect me to vividly remember what all happened yesterday?_ I sent him a specialized bitch-glare and he raised his hands in defeat. "Easy there, Kurt. It's just that you made-out with two chicks, you and Blaine were sucking faces for quite some time, and you whisked him away to the bedroom. Remember anything crazy happening?" he asked with that devious smile still on his face.

I dropped the pill bottle in alarm. "No way. Blaine and I kissed? What?" I asked incredulously.

He rolled his eyes at my question. "Ask Finn, you guys were practically inseparable after that first kiss. Then Finn found you sleeping alone in Rachel's room, drove you home at around four."

"So Blaine and I didn't… thank God." I sighed in relief, reaching down to grab the bottle of pain killers again. I picked them up and took two out, popping them into my mouth, and washed them down my throat with a Dixie cup of water.

Puck shrugged. "You'll have to ask him, he only had one beer and wasn't as smashed as you totally were, dude. By the way, the New Direction chicks think you're pretty hot. Quinn and Rachel agreed you're the best kisser." He announced, making my cheeks flare with a wild blush.

"Great, my first actual kiss with a guy upon choice was from Spin-The-Bottle with a guy I met a few days ago. He's probably freaked out." I sighed, worried that I scared Blaine off. I pulled out my phone and decided I'd better text him about it.

Puck turned on his heels, heading towards my door, showing practically no signs of a hangover. "So that's all I came to tell you about, good luck with the hangover, man. Bye." He states simply and left my room.

I turned back to my phone and pressed Blaine's name on my iPhone 5, and sent him a quick text.

"_So sorry about what happened yesterday. I was stupid, karma got me back with this killer hangover. Want to hang out later? – Kurt"_

I put my phone on vibrate and shoved it back in my pocket so I could work on my moisturizing routine. _Late two nights in a row, your skin probably hates you right now._ I sighed and scrubbed my skin, trying my best to cleanse all the pores. It took me about two hours to get myself presentable, and everything was a slower process, due to my damn hangover. Then, when I was putting my phone into my new pair of jeans, I checked the screen for any messages. None. Blaine was always a fast replier, he hasn't texted me back in two hours.

That had me worried, so I bit my lip and pressed call on his contact. It rang… and rang… until it hit his voicemail. _No._ Maybe we did go too far, I crossed the line with my stupid choice to drink like a madman. I called him one more time, just to see if he possibly missed the previous call, but I hit voicemail again, and I couldn't help myself from shaking in fear, I texted him again, hoping it was just the fact that he didn't want to talk in person.

"_Please text me back, Blaine. I don't want to lose our friendship. – Kurt"_

Another hour of pointless waiting and no reply. But then my dad walked into the room, holding the home phone in his hand. He was shaking and his eyes were watery. "Kurt, phone's for you." He spoke shakily, handing me the phone.

In a worried tone, I said, "This is Kurt."

"Hello Kurt, we are sorry to inform you that Blaine Anderson is in the Lima Emergency Hospital."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the late chapter! I actually just finished season four of Glee because I just got a Hulu account a few days ago. So now that I'm caught up, I have more information I can possibly apply to this story in the future. Anyway, that poll is still up and I can't promise an immediate chapter again. I love you guys, and this is in celebration of OVER 1,400 views! Thank you so much! And here's the next chapter~**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Hospital

**Kurt's Perspective**

I almost dropped the phone at the sound of the woman's voice. I took in a deep breath and tried my best to be calm as I spoke, "Is he open for visitors?"

"Yes, feel free to pay him a visit at any time. Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"Thank you." I managed to say quietly before ending the call and collapsing into my bed, finally letting the tears fall. My father walked in and rattled his keys in his hand.

"Let's go, kiddo." he said solemnly. I gave him a quick nod in agreement and roughly wiped the tears off my face. Puck and Finn had their brows furrowed as they descended the stairs with Burt and myself.

"I should've kept an eye on Blaine." Finn muttered to himself disapprovingly.

"It's not your fault." Puck said softly, clasping Finn's shoulder comfortingly.

There were no more words said in the car ride to the hospital. Hospitals weren't exactly the most comforting places for me to be, considering it was mainly filled with sickness and death. It all just reminded of my mother. I missed her so much, and being back in this kind of place, wasn't all that comforting. Finn seemed to understand how tense I was and he offered me a quick hug, which I accepted. "It's alright lil' bro, he'll be fine. You'll be alright, everything will be okay." He assured me. I nodded into his chest slightly, still not completely convinced.

I needed to let my emotions of my mother to get out before I went to see Blaine. I turned to my father and whispered something in his ear, he nodded and let me go. I left the boys and walked around the outside grounds of the hospital. I needed these feelings to be free, and singing was the only way. I had a song, maybe not the best, but one that reminded me of her. So with a deep breath, I began to sing.

"_I don't know why I'm frightened, _

_I know my way around here._

_The cardboard trees, _

_The painted seas, the sound here.__  
__Yes, a world to rediscover,_

_But I'm not in any hurry,_

_And I need a moment."_

I walked around the courtyard, holding back the tears from the memories. But I stayed strong, and continued the song.

_"The whispered conversations,_

_In overcrowded hallways._

_The atmosphere,_

_As thrilling here, as always.__  
__Feel the early morning madness,_

_Feel the magic in the making,_

_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye."_

At that line, I choked up, and the tears began to fall. _No._ This is for Mom. Finish this song! I took another deep breath and sang on.

_"I've spent so many mornings,_

_Just trying to resist you._

_I'm trembling now,_

_You can't know how,_

_I've missed you.__  
__Missed the fairy tale adventure,_

_In this ever spinning playground._

_We were young together."_

The memories of my mother's smiling face filled my thoughts. She was so beautiful and carefree. God, did I miss her. I miss playing at playgrounds with her when I was little. I missed the very smell of her perfume, just everything about her.

_"I'm coming out of make-up,_

_The lights already burning._

_Not long until,_

_The cameras will,_

_Start turning._

_And the early morning madness,_

_And the magic in the making._

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye."__  
_

Just being here, at this very hospital, reminded me so much about her. It reminded me of her being in treatment, and how everything slowly went downhill. Sometimes I wish I never had to say goodbye, but being here also made me feel like we were reconnected somehow.

"_I don't want to be alone,_

_That's all in the past._

_This world's waited long enough,"_

All I needed was some confidence boost, so I could see Blaine and not completely break-down in tears like I was right now.

"_I've come home at last!__  
__And this time will be bigger!_

_And brighter than we knew it!_

_So watch me fly!_

_We all know I,_

_Can do it!"_

I shouted the words with pride, masking my fear with a new encouragement.

_"Could I stop my hands from shaking?_

_Has there ever been a moment,_

_With so much to, live for?"_

Yes, there has been. There were so many moments I would never give up. Now they mostly consisted of Blaine, this precious new friend in my life. I was nowhere near being close to let him go.

_"The whispered conversations,_

_In overcrowded hallways._

_So much to say,_

_Not just today,_

_But always!__  
__We'll have early morning madness!_

_We'll have magic in the making!_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye!"_

I paused for a moment, taking another deep breath before finishing the song.

_"Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye!_

_We taught the world a new way to dream!"_

I sighed at the end, proud of myself for being so bold. For the first time in my life, I found myself ready to go back in that hospital. My friends have gotten broken arms and such before, and some would go visit, but I've never been able to do that. But now, I could. I could finally walk in those doors and embrace a new beginning, along with a new form of hope for Blaine. I walked back to the entrance doors and went to the front desk.

"Hello, are you here to see someone?" the lady behind the desk asked softly.

I nodded and responded as calmly as I could manage, "Blaine Anderson."

She tapped away at her laptop and she asked professionally, "And what's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel, a friend." I confirmed.

The woman typed again then turned to me. "He's only unconscious and we're not sure of when he'll wake up, but you're free to visit his room: 628."

I thanked her and walked to the elevator in the center of the room. I walked in as someone was exiting and I pressed the 6th floor button as the doors closed. I fidgeted as I waited to get to his floor. After a minute or two, I finally arrived and I directed myself to the 28th room to be with my new friend.

Eventually, I found his door. I stood outside of it, clenching my fists and telling myself to be calm. It didn't take too long before I took enough courage to turn the doorknob and enter Blaine's room. There he was, as peaceful as he was when I woke up right next to him the day before. But the small smile he usually maintained on his face was gone, his expression was purely blank, and it broke my heart. He was such an expressive person, and to see nothing there to show his livelihood, it hurt me to see him without it. I felt almost as if I've known Blaine for years, not just a few days. We understood each other at a level no one else could.

I crossed the room to sit next to him. His hand was laid exposed on top of the sheets he was tucked under. I leaned over and held it in mine. I smiled up at him weakly, holding myself together as I rubbed my thumb over his hand. "Hey Blaine, it's Kurt." I nearly whispered. "I- I'm sorry for anything I did last night. I was an idiot, I probably ruined our friendship. I care about you so much, Blaine. You don't deserve this, you really don't. And… and I miss you." I choked out as the tears caught up with me.

"And I can't lose you. You are the first person to make me this happy since my mother… passed away. Please, stay with me." I said weakly as I clutched his hand in mine. It hurt so much more that his expression wouldn't budge, or his hand wouldn't link his fingers into mine. There were no signs of him still being in there, except the slight raise of his chest as he inhaled and the faint beep of the monitor watching his heart rate.

I sighed and decided to talk about everything positive we went through even though it wasn't much. I chuckled lightly at the memories of the mall. "Remember going to the mall? I threw a pile of clothes at you and you made the best of being a true model." I smiled lightly, and continued, "And then you made me wear awful outfits. That was probably both the most frustrating and fun time that I've ever had, to be honest." I laughed lightly. Then the door creaked open and I looked up instantly, as well as dropping his hand.

"You must be Kurt." The small woman said, she wore a black pencil skirt and a white ruffled blouse.

"Yes, and who might you be?" I asked curiously.

She raised a perfectly waxed black eyebrow and informed me, "I'm Blaine's mother."

_Oh._ She did give off a natural beauty, like Blaine. He had her hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. I gave her a small smile and nodded, then began to walk towards her. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson." I spoke kindly, extending my hand for her to shake.

She looked at my hand in disapproval and I dropped it at my side. Blaine's mom glanced me over, and I froze under her judgmental gaze. "I hope you realize this is your fault." She practically spat out. My eyes widened at her remark and I took a step back in fear.

"How is it my fault?" I whimpered.

"Minus the fact that my son has been gone from home for two nights, and the last text I got from him was 'Spending the night at Kurt's.' would probably have a big thing to do with it." She hissed in return.

I gulped and said, "He was at his Glee Club's going-away party that they threw for him last night. He must've drove home really early in the morning, I wasn't with him, I should've been there… I'm so stupid." I rambled as my walls came crashing down and the tears began to fall from my eyes, yet again.

She laughed harshly, "He's in Glee Club? I doubt he can even sing. Sorry for blaming you, Blaine just never tells me anything, obviously."

I looked at her with my brows furrowed. "He's never sang around you guys before?" I questioned completely stunned.

She shook her head while saying, "Nope. He probably doesn't want to embarrass himself more than he already has."

"What do you mean?" I insisted.

"He _claims_ that he's apparently gay. Isn't that ridiculous?" she said while she rolled her eyes.

I froze as I stared at her. _No wonder Blaine has been so broken. It's not just at school, it's going on at home too. _"I don't think that's ridiculous at all." I reiterated boldly.

Blaine's mom huffed and asked, "And why would that be?"

"Because maybe I'm gay too. And before you even ask, no, we're not boyfriends." I spoke with a dash of hatred firing at her.

"Well by the pitch of your voice and whatever the hell you're wearing, I should've known." She returned sassily.

I smirked at her while rolling my eyes. "I've heard worse, and I'll have you know that Blaine is actually an amazing singer." I spoke with pride.

She just laughed and turned on her five-inch heels. "Blaine isn't good at anything." She concluded then promptly left the room.

I furrowed my brows in anger, extremely wanting to throw something. "What a bitch!" I almost yelled in fury. I stomped to my seat next Blaine and gingerly laced my fingers with his. I sighed, letting my inner-rage subside as I held on to Blaine. I was there, talking to him comfortingly for another hour. I sighed, deciding I should probably go find my father, who was waiting for me. But as I began to let go of Blaine's hand, he gripped it tighter.

Startled, I leant in closer to him, talking to him sweetly and his eyes fluttered open. He seemed dazed and extremely confused at first, then he looked at me. His eyes softened for a moment and a small smile danced onto his lips. I smiled back, and sighed with relief. "God, Blaine, I've been so worried. Do you remember what happened?" I asked gingerly.

Blaine furrowed his brows while rubbing his thumb over my hand softly in thought. Then a frown replaced his smile and he loosened his hold on my hand. "Yeah, shouldn't have been driving so late…" he murmured and looked down at our linked hands.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry."

That took him by surprise, and he replied with, "Why are you?"

"For drinking, for being an idiot, for not being there for you when I should have been. For everything." I whimpered in defeat, gazing at the floor in shame.

"Hey," he called out to get my attention, so I looked him in the eyes, "It's alright. You probably don't remember all of what happened, you were pretty smashed," he spoke with a slight chuckle in his voice before continuing, "but you're still my best friend." He finalized as he squeezed my hand in reassurance.

I sighed and decided it would be best to get everything out now than wait it out. "Did I pressure you?" I spoke shakily.

Blaine froze momentarily before replying awkwardly, "We, um, we kissed a lot. Then things started to get, well, too much. I handled it. You were decently caring about the situation, even being as drunk as you were…"

I blushed heavily at his words and ducked my head down. "Wait…" I spoke softly at my realization. "You weren't drunk though… so does that mean…?" Blaine bit his lip and directed his eyes elsewhere, trying to keep his focus away from me. I smiled and rubbed my thumb over his hand softly before piping up, "Blaine."

Reluctantly, he looked at me with obvious fear swirling in his eyes. "Yeah?" he spoke softly.

"I hope you know that I'm just disappointed in myself." I informed him.

Blaine furrowed his eye brows and gazed at me questioningly. "What?" he asked.

"That our first kiss was me being drunk. That's pretty low of me." I groaned. That statement initiated a light-hearted chuckle to emit from Blaine, and I smiled up at him. "But in all seriousness, I was hoping it would be a bit more, well, emotional…" I admitted. _What are you doing, Kurt? Are you seriously about to ask this guy out when you've known him for just a few days?_ Possibly.

My best friend blushed at my statement and I smiled at my success. "So, what are you saying?" Blaine pressed on curiously.

_Yeah, what are you saying, Kurt? _At this point, I was winging it, "Well, I guess what I'm saying is that I wouldn't mind us being… well… together." I blushed deeply and looked at the ground in embarrassment, once more before Blaine laughed.

I looked back up at him and frowned. _Why was he laughing?_ "What?" I said, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorta stuck here, and I wanted to kiss you. Get over here." He spoke playfully and I smiled widely.

I didn't waste much time, unlinking our hands so I could lean over his bed. But, of course, just before our lips met, the door opened. Blaine's eyes widened and I sighed as I returned back to my seat. A man walked into the room with a genuine smile on his face. "Hello, Mr. Anderson, I'm Dr. Smith, glad to see you up so soon." He chirped, "I'll give you a few tests to make sure the damage isn't severe and you'll be released." Then He then turned to me with a frown, "I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I nodded solemnly and gave a quick, caring glance to Blaine, who returned it with a sweet smile. I left his room, picking up my phone to call my dad to find out where he was. It's time to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey everybody! Back to Blaine's perspective this time around! And there's a new original character, he represents a male version of myself. (Btw the guy's guitar, yeah that's mine.) This chapter was inspired by the song Words, Hands, Hearts by Yellowcard (which is sung later on) and if you haven't heard it, I highly recommend you do! This is the longest chapter I have written yet, but part of it is because of the song I think, haha. And here you go, here's chapter ten!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Words, Hands, Hearts

**Blaine's Perspective**

Later that very day I was released from the hospital and I could finally feel free. My stomach fluttered at the thought of Kurt liking me back at all. But the thing that startled me was that he was so up front, and so was I. After everything that has happened, and considering we didn't put any labels on us yet, I figured we should wait a bit before we dive into a relationship. I've never been in one before, so I have no idea what to do. I figured I'd talk to Kurt about it when I got home.

My mother handed me my phone and refused to meet my eyes as we walked towards her black SUV. I sat in the passenger side and buckled myself in. She did the same before starting to drive home. The silence wasn't awkward, it was something I was used to at home, ever since I came out of the closet to them. My mother wasn't exactly fond of the idea, and thought I was going through some stupid phase. "So I talked to Kurt." She spoke with a dash a disapproval in her voice. My eyes widened in fear. _No. What did she do? _"He claimed to be _gay_. Just, like, you." She hissed.

I gulped in fear. "Well you're not going to have to worry about that, because I'll be at Dalton the rest of the year. Lay off my friend, alright?" I fired back with my temper rising. Then my phone buzzed in my hands and I directed my attention to it. I smiled slightly at the message when I read it.

"_Hey, Blaine. We'll need to talk about everything, and I want to see you, so can we hang out? – Kurt"_

"_Probably not. My mom is keeping me locked up so I can pack for tomorrow. – Blaine"_

"_Oh yeah! Sorry! I guess I'll see you in our dorm tomorrow morning then! :) – Kurt"_

"_Yep :) Any tips on what to bring specifically? – Blaine"_

"_Just bring basically everything you use on a daily basis. – Kurt"_

"_Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow! – Blaine"_

"_Alright, bye :) – Kurt"_

I slid my phone back into my pocket and stared at the road ahead of me, avoiding any side glances from my mother. I was sick of her being such a bitch, that's why I never told her anything, she always ruined everything if I did. And now, here she was, potentially scaring the shit out of the guy I really care about. _I bet Kurt put her in her place._ I really couldn't help but smile at the thought of that.

Once we arrived at my home, a large estate, I quickly climbed out of the SUV and raced off to my bedroom. I hated bringing people over to my house, because for one, they most likely would have to be confronted by my awful parents. But secondly, they would probably treat me differently because of how rich my family was, which I hated to even think about. There were two rooms within this massive house that I actually cherished with all my heart. Those two rooms were my room, and the music room.

My room was practically a more carefree version of Kurt's. The walls were painted navy blue and I had posters hanging almost everywhere. My bed had a black comforter and silver linen sheets tucked beneath it. It was my place to watch movies on my flat screen TV, to eat snacks from my mini fridge, and to just simply relax. And, well, to hide away from my parents at all costs. But it wasn't my favorite room. No, the music room was most definitely my favorite room of all.

The music room was as wide as the McKinley High School choir room. Every variation of a musical instrument could be found here. Though the most collected, were guitars. Rows upon rows of different styles, colors, and types of guitars littered the walls. The funny part was that my parents didn't even play instruments, let alone sing, so when I taught myself how to play the acoustic guitar they bought me when I was seven, they bought me more. And eventually, I was given over 20 guitars throughout my years. Until I told them I was gay. Any gifts, caring, or loving action, was simply abolished until I "got through this ridiculous phase."

That's why I don't talk about them with anyone. They're a part of my life that I wish I could simply press Control + Delete for, but sadly enough, life doesn't do what you what it to in most cases. I carried on, avoiding them at all costs and ignored confrontations about my sexuality every month or so until they gave up all together. For about two years, I've been a complete outcast. I've had enough shit happen at Westerville High School, which they allowed me to transfer from, before they knew the true reason as to why I needed to leave. Every day I have to walk downstairs and fly right past them and put on my brave face, one filled with courage. But now, I was going somewhere safe and new, which was slightly scary to think of, but also extremely relieving.

In result of being at Kurt's house, the party, and the hospital over the past three days, I lost practically any time to pack. I glanced around my room and paced over to my dresser, snatching sets upon sets of clothes onto my bed to organize and put into my suitcase later. Next up was my bathroom supplies, which, of course, included about nine bottles of hair gel. It took about three hours for me to grab and organize the abundance of items from my room. I just needed to grab an acoustic-electric guitar from the music room and I'd be ready.

I crossed the hallway and headed past a few doors until stopping in front of the music room, pulling a worn, silver key out of my pocket, and unlocked the door. I strutted in and left the door open behind me. The sight of the room made me relax instantly, it was as if all my troubles had vanished. The walls were painted black and the floors were a dark brown wood paneling. It made the room disappear and all of your focus to be on the marvelous instruments filling the room. I paced over to the line of acoustic guitars and picked up my favorite one; it had a common, light wooden, and glossy look, which many acoustics had. The pick guard was thin and swirled around the exposed circle in the center. It was a reddish color, mixed with oranges and yellows, somewhat resembling flames when shimmering in the light. I loved this acoustic-electric guitar because it didn't have all the bling and fancy extra features like many of the other guitars did. It was simply beautiful, and the sound matched the exterior as well.

Smiling, I chose a designated case to carry it in. Eventually, I headed back to my room to look over all my packed items and checked the time. It was already 9:40pm, and I figured it would be best if I slept early this time around. Tomorrow was a big day, and it's best to start on a good foot.

**At Dalton Academy; 7:48am**

I just finished unloading all my belongings into my shared dorm with Kurt, who wasn't here yet, which was understandable. Class didn't start until nine here anyway, and he was in Lima still. I decided to grab my schedule and take a quick tour of the school to find my classes, before I embarrassed myself by being late to every single one of them. I glanced at my first period, English 10 in Room 204. Alright, I'm guessing that would be the second floor, fourth room. Taking a deep breath, I went down the staircase from where the dorms are, down two floors, to finally reach the second floor. I turned out to be right, which probably meant that all the other rooms followed suit. After running through them all, my theory was proposed to be correct. It turned out that finding my way around was a lot easier than I expected, considering how massive the school was.

It was now 8:05am and slowly some more people began to appear in the school from both the dorms and the front doors. Many were heading to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast. I considered joining them, and the growl from my empty stomach decided for me. I paced over to the short line of students and grabbed a pre-made stack of pancakes, along with a serving of scrambled eggs and a carton of chocolate milk. I thanked the ladies behind the counter and picked up my tray to go find a spot to sit. Only about four tables were actually filled, and I thought about sitting alone because I didn't actually know anyone here. But then, someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around and the boy flashed me a wide grin. I smiled politely in return and asked, "Hey, can I help you?"

"More so the opposite, I believe _I_ can help _you_." The boy teased lightly.

I'd have to admit, he was fine on the eyes. He had slightly wavy, dark brown hair that fell over his brilliantly blue eyes. His tone was friendly and helpful, so I smiled up at him and introduced myself. "My name's Blaine Anderson." I balanced my tray with one hand to offer him a hand shake.

His eyes shimmered at me, and even his smile was something I wouldn't mind getting used to. "And I'm Alexander Young." He began while shaking my hand, "Mid-term transfer?" he asked while dropping our hands, leading me towards a table.

I followed him and nodded, "Yeah, bullying." I confirmed softly.

Alex frowned and shook his head, "People can be so stupid sometimes. I transferred here at the beginning of this year because of it too." He sighed.

We sat down at an empty table and rested our trays on it. There was a black case sitting next to where he sat down and my eyes lit up. "You play?" I asked, almost too excitedly.

He chuckled, "Well, I've been attempting to teach myself for about four months now. So, I'm obviously not all that experienced. Do you?" he piped up in curiosity.

I shook my head excitedly and then looked down bashfully. "Could I, well, maybe play it? I left mine in my dorm." I asked quietly.

He laughed and nodded while unzipping his case, pulling out an extremely American electric guitar. It literately had a rippling American flag on the front of it. He pulled out a light blue pick and gently handed it over to me, along with the cord to plug it into the amplifier. _So that's why we sat next to the wall_, I noted while he hooked up the amp to the outlet on the wall. Alex played with the nobs, adjusting the volume so we wouldn't disrupt the entire building. Then he handed it over to me, and I strummed the strings lightly with a smiled on my face. "It's not a Gibson, what brand?" I asked curiously.

Alex smiled and replied swiftly, "It's from Randy Jackson's Memorial Day collection, he had other colors but I thought this one would be a good one to choose, in memory of my grandfather, even though he didn't die in action. But I also got it in memory of everyone else that has passed away in war."

"That's really touching; I applaud your choice, Alex." I complimented.

"Call me Alexander." He spoke with a smile. "Why shorten a name that you're born and raised with?"

I shook my head with a smile playing at my lips, "You are one of a kind, _Alexander._" He laughed light-heartedly and looked at me expectedly. "Oh yeah, playing guitar. Got it." I muttered softly then decided to play something not my typical style, but something that would sound pretty awesome on this guitar. It felt like it was a good song to sing as well, so I did, while strumming the correct chords and letting the music fill the air.

"_The whole world was sleeping, __  
__And I was there.__  
__You could just sense this feeling, in the air. __  
__Like no one's words were good enough, to define what we feared.__  
__And no one's words were strong enough, to fix what happened here!"_

The pace of the song quickened rapidly and I strummed the strings in fast pace while singing the chorus._  
_

"_Lead on to save me, __  
__Lead us all there!__  
__Find me some answers, __  
__One nation beware!__  
__Can't tell the difference, between myth and man!__  
__Or what's necessary, or where I should stand!"_

Then the song slowed down as the second verse rolled on, but I wasn't the one to sing this time, Alexander did.

_"The whole world is different, now men have died.__  
__They can just sense this feeling, in our eyes.__  
__Like no one's hands are big enough, __  
__To hold onto this fear.__  
__And no one's hands are strong enough, to fix what happened here!"_

He smiled widely while I played the chorus for him as he sang in a strong tenor pitch.

_"__Lead on to save me, __  
__Lead us all there!__  
__Find me some answers, __  
__One nation beware!__  
__Can't tell the difference, between myth and man!__  
__Or what's necessary, or where I should stand!"_

Alexander gestured to me and I smirked, taking on the hook and next verse as my own.

"_So do we dare now?__  
__Raise our voices loud?__  
__We're searching for something that cannot be found.__  
__I hear open mouths, __  
__And I see open hands!__  
__But the blinded, and silent, I can't understand!__The whole world is watching, with one blank stare.__  
__I can just sense this feeling, of ill-repair.__  
__Like no one's heart is full enough, __  
__To keep away this fear.__  
__And no one's heart is strong enough, to fix what happened here!"_

I glanced over at Alexander and he joined me in for the chorus.

_"Lead on to save me!__  
__Lead us all there!__  
__Find me some answers!__  
__It's time that you shared!__  
__Can't tell the difference, between myth and man!__  
__Or what's necessary, or where I should stand!_

Then Alexander and I traded lines for the hook, smiling at each other the whole time. I began with, "_So do we dare now!"_

Quickly followed by Alexander's smooth voice singing, _"Raise our voices loud!"_

Then we sang the next line together, _"We're searching, for something, that cannot be found!"__  
_Alexander chimed in with ease, singing, _"I hear open mouths!"_

Which was matched by me with, "_And I see open hands!"_

We sang the final lines together, _"But the blinded, and silent, I can't understand."_

I let the final notes ring out and then handed him back his guitar. "Whoa, you can seriously sing." I said instantly.

He blushed and looked down, turning off his amp and unplugging all the cords. "Thanks, I don't sing with people that much. It's just that you looked so happy singing, and I couldn't help but join in with some good old Yellowcard playing." He chuckled awkwardly. "I probably ruined if for you, sorry man." He sighed.

"Did you seriously not just hear me?" I asked, completely shocked by his lack of self-confidence.

"What do you mean?" he questioned with his brows furrowed as he gazed up at me.

"That was _amazing._ You and I are going to do more duets." I informed him kindly.

He rubbed the back of his neck as the blush coated his cheeks. "That's really sweet of you, Blaine. I'd love that. And, um, do you want to hang out later?" he asked sheepishly.

"Absolutely. Can I have your number?"

He chuckled and pulled out his simple black Android phone, "I don't even really know my own number, so just punch yours in." he spoke with a shrug.

I smiled and nodded, adding myself as a new contact on his phone. After I finished, I handed him back his phone and told him, "Just text me so I can add you later."

"Will do." He replied cheerfully, then hesitation crossed his face temporarily and I caught it right away.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm just, well, I'd rather let you know now than later." He mumbled quietly.

"What is it?" I wondered out loud.

"I just don't want us to lose our friendship one day like a lot of people at my old school did. Just to let you know, I'm bisexual." He rambled hurriedly while looking at his hands that he folded together in his lap.

"And I'm gay, makes no difference to me." I said with a smile.

Alexander sighed in relief and laughed. "I shouldn't be so worried all the time. It's nice to have someone to talk about cute guys with for once." He responded happily.

"I'm glad to be here for you, bro." I spoke reassuringly and clapped my hand on his shoulder.

Alexander glanced at his watch and frowned. "Well, it's about 8:40, looks like I better get back to my dorm and wake up my roommate. See you later, yeah?" he asked questioningly.

I gave him a warm smile and nodded, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. See ya, Alexander!" I called out as he briskly walked back towards the dorms. I sighed contently while picking up my tray and headed to a trash can to dump out the paper plates and used napkins. My stomach instantly fluttered in both anxiety and excitement, because it's time to go see my roommate.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** **Surprise! I wrote a one-shot called "Memories" that tells the back-story to Alexander Young. Be sure to read the author's note on that one, it was sorta hard for me to write. And wow, OVER 2,000 VIEWS you guys. Thank you so much! This is a filler chapter, and it will probably make you guys slightly disappointed, don't worry, I've got this story figured out. It'll get better soon! And I'm thinking of writing a chapter fanfic called "Welcome to Dalton Academy", which wouldn't be role!reversal. It would be AU and have plenty of original characters. That's it for me rambling! Here's chapter eleven!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Wevid

**Kurt's Perspective**

I entered the boarding school with a slight bounce in my walk. My strides to my dorm room were longer than usual and I couldn't blame myself for being happy. Blaine liked me back, that's all that mattered. I didn't really find getting into a relationship the smartest of decisions, but if he wanted that, then I wouldn't mind one bit. It wasn't long before I entered our dorm and I flopped onto my bed and sighed in relaxation. Even the mattresses here were at least four-star quality, and I couldn't quite bring myself to complain about that at all.

I glanced at the clock next to my head board and it read 8:45am. I sighed and looked around the room. It was obvious that Blaine had been here, he already organized his stuff and made himself at home. Speak of the devil, the door handle twirled and the door opened, exposing my best friend wearing his Dalton uniform. I smiled up at him and he gave me a mischievous smirk, then pounced on top of me to tackle me with a hug. "Pay back!" he called out as he squeezed his hold around me. After a few split seconds, we released our embrace while laughing and he rolled off my bed. He stood, adjusting his tie and brushing imaginary dust off his blazer.

"You are such a dork." I said sweetly while rolling my eyes.

"Oh please, you love it." He teased in return.

"You seem awfully cheery today." I commented.

"Made a new friend, we sang a duet." He began with a shrug, "He's pretty cool. And I'm out of my house and rooming with my best friend." He finalized with a bashful smile creeping onto his lips.

I kept myself from becoming jealous and decided to talk about the elephant in the room. Blushing like a fool, I gazed up at him, "So what are we going to do about, well, you know, us?" I mumbled awkwardly.

"Well," Blaine started while sitting next to me on my bed and taking my hand in his, "I don't want us to go too fast. We've both been through a lot, and you mean a lot to me Kurt."

I tightened my hold on his hand and nodded in affirmation. "I agree, and I don't want to screw this up. I really care about you." I spoke sheepishly.

We gazed at each other's eyes, almost as if we were in a silent understanding conversation. I didn't want to initiate a kiss with him, I knew how bad things could turn out to be if I did, so I simply waited. Blaine seemed to have caught on and leaned his head towards me slightly, leaving a ticklish peck on my cheek. The blush on my cheeks darkened and I looked down smiling.

"I don't think we're ready, yet." He said softly. I nodded and leant into him as he spoke. "But I don't mind holding your hand like this." He almost whispered.

I let my eyes flicker back up to meet his, and I nearly gasped at all the emotion that swirled in those gorgeous hazel orbs. "Agreed, and I like it too." I said with a smile, entwining our fingers as I spoke softly.

Suddenly the door flew open and Wes and David burst in. Mirroring each other's actions, like usual, they put their hands on their hips and shot us a questioning glance. Blaine awkwardly shifted away from me slightly, unlinking our hands in the process. I sighed and stood, gesturing to my best friend, "This is Blaine Anderson, my best friend and mid-term transfer from McKinley." I introduced him to the boys. Then I sighed as the boys looked at me expectedly. So I gestured to them and said irritably, "This is Wevid, two of the three Counsel members of the Warblers. And surprisingly enough, they claim not to be gay."

Wes smacked me on the back of the head and David rolled his eyes. David reminded me, "You're lucky he didn't bring out the gavel."

"Don't start with me, David. I love you, bro, but if you mock the gavel…" Wes spoke defensively.

David chuckled and raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay! Calm yourself, Wesley." He suggested.

Wes sighed and straightened his blazer and smiled down at my friend, extending his hand to shake it. "Wesley Montgomery." Blaine nodded with a polite smile and accepted the hand shake.

David centered himself in front of Blaine and did the same, saying, "And I'm David Thompson. Say, you wouldn't happen to be interested in joining the Warblers, would you?"

Blaine chuckled and nodded in return. "I'm not all that good, but I'll audition."

Wes and David smiled widely and said in unison, "Audition after school today!"

The color in my best friend's face vanished and I laughed light-heartedly to ease the tension. "Hey, give him a bit to adjust."

Blaine fiddled with the trim of his blazer before giving Wevid his dapper small smile. "No, Kurt, I'll do the audition today." He spoke almost completely confidently. I raised my eye brows in shock. _Is he being serious?_

"Sounds awesome." The both said excitedly, "Stop by the choir room 30 minutes after class." Blaine nodded, then Wes and David exited our dorm, skipping with their arms linked.

I shook my head and sighed, "So you met Wevid, and you accepted their crazy request." I stated promptly.

Blaine shrugged and grabbed his supplies for class, pocketing his schedule. "This place is about a new beginning, so I'm going to have fun with it as much as I can, while challenging myself."

I smiled at him fondly while saying, "You being courageous and all."

"Or this could go horribly wrong and it would be considered to be stupid instead." He added. "Oh God, what have I done?"

I chuckled at him admiringly and asked, "Do you have any idea what song you want to do?"

Blaine lied flat against my mattress while staring at the ceiling, and deadpanned, "Nope."

I shook my head at him when the school bell rang. "Time for class." I said while sweeping up my items and heading out the door, with Blaine slumping right behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for such a late update! I'm going to have to say updates will no longer be everyday at all anymore. I have started another fanfic that requires much more than this one does, which I am juggling with this one, and work. Next week, I return to the land of high school, so that will be taking up my time as well. So I will do my best to have at LEAST one chapter per week until this story is complete! Enjoy chapter twelve!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: It's Time

**Blaine's Perspective**

My first school day at Dalton was, as I suspected, extremely difficult. Everything was faster paced, the work to be done was much higher quality, and I couldn't believe that the stress levels of the students wasn't at breaking point every moment of the day. Kurt did tell me there was a lot of new things to experience, as well as effort put into every waking day. But I didn't let myself fuss about all of that. Not only for my health's sake, but because I seriously needed to choose a song for my Warblers' audition.

I quickly stole a glance at the clock in my last period class, while the Advanced Algebra teacher wrote our homework assignment on the white board in front of him. _Oh God._ I had precisely 35 minutes to figure out what I was going to sing, and to practice. I somehow prevented myself from slamming my head on the table violently, as I was still in class, and scribbled down the homework assignment into my planner. My mind was far from focusing on spending these last five minutes working on the homework, I was fried. As slowly as I could, I flipped to the page the math problems were on, and that seemed to do the trick. I was thirty pages away from the correct page when the dismissal bell rang, granting a series of sighs of relief to erupt from my fellow classmates, including myself.

Everyone hurriedly collected their belongings and raced out of the math room as a herd. I took my time, avoiding the chance of being trampled and giving myself more time to think. "Mr. Anderson?" my teacher asked me.

I looked up sheepishly, meeting his eyes. "Yes, sir?" I politely called back in return.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Oh please, class is over, call me Collin." He began with a friendly smile, "I noticed how distracted you were today, need help with something?"

I chuckled and shook my head sadly. "I agreed to have my Warblers' audition in 30 minutes from now, and I don't even have a song picked out." I told him simply, sighing at my own stupidity.

"I'm not just a math teacher, Blaine, I'm a person. I _can't_ decide for you, because that isn't right, but I _can _help you narrow ideas down." He suggested with a shrug.

My eyes brightened instantly and I smiled. "That would be awesome, sir. I mean, Collin." I muttered excitedly.

Collin laughed happily then asked me seriously, "Tell me how you're feeling right now."

I groaned and said, "I'm feeling like it's time to figure out a song."

My math teacher processed my statement before letting a smile stretch across his face. "I think you found your song. Think about what you just said."

I gazed at him questioningly, then pondered what I had just said. _I'm feeling like it's time to figure out a song…_ What does he mean? Wait… _it's time to…_ oh! I bolted out of my seat, a wide smile on my face and instantly hugged Collin. "Thank you so so so much!" I spoke quickly then ran out of the room to go practice.

I swung open the door of my shared dorm and Kurt looked almost startled as tossed my stuff onto my bed and grabbed my guitar. He then put down the book he was reading and gazed at me with a light and caring smile tickling his lips. "Figured out a song?" he asked in clarification.

"Yes!" I nearly squealed as I unlocked the case, and pulled out my precious electric-acoustic guitar, snatching a pink pick along with it. Kurt stood up and started to leave the room. I gave him a questioning gaze and he returned it with a smile. "I want to be just as surprised and marveled by you as the rest of the guys. See you down there in fifteen minutes." He finalized, briskly walking out of the dorm and closing the door behind him.

I shook my head with a smile stuck on my lips. _That boy is going to be the death of me, I swear._ Avoiding any chance of letting my brain gush over Kurt any longer, I strummed the tune of a common radio song and practiced three times. After I finished practicing, I decided to put my guitar back in its case, reluctantly. They were acapella group, so it didn't seem smart to drag instruments in for an audition.

Taking a deep breath, I walked down to the main floor, heading to the room Kurt sang "Teenage Dream" right at me. I shivered at the memory of his captivating voice and quickly found myself in front of the large wooden doors. _Who knew doors could be so scary?_ I bit my lip and pushed open one of the doors slightly, and I was greeted by around fifteen smiling boys. I took one final deep breath as Kurt directed me to the center of the room, whispering, "Show them how amazing you are." Into my ear and retreating to one of the expensive couches. With my heart lifted from Kurt's sweet words, I sang.

"_So this is what you meant,  
When you said that you were spent?  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top!  
Don't look back!  
Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check."_

A few of the boys recognized the song right away, clapping their hands to the rhythm of the song. Kurt joined in, improvising with the others and soon the whole lot of Warblers were there supporting me as I sang. I looked at Kurt as I sang, because he's the only one that got through to me. He was basically my knight in shining armor, whisking me away to this castle of understanding and acceptance.

"_I don't ever want to let you down!  
I don't ever want to leave this town!  
Cause after all,  
This city never sleeps at night!"_

Kurt smirked at the line stating that I didn't ever want to leave this town, knowing quite well we both wanted to venture off to New York in three years. But right now, it didn't matter the words weren't exactly true to me. They spoke of starting something new, and that's what I was here for.

"_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit, bigger but then, I'll admit,  
I'm just the same as I was!  
Now don't you understand?  
That I'm never changing who I am!_

_So this is where you fell,  
And I am left to sell.  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell, right to the top!  
Don't look back!  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check!"_

Everyone seemed to be smiling and having a good time, and I felt comfortable and free. I was no longer the gay boy in the background, I was the appreciated performer right now. And it was all thanks to the porcelain-skinned boy in front of me. I would never be able to repay him for everything he's given me.

"_I don't ever want to let you down!  
I don't ever want to leave this town!  
Cause after all,  
This city never sleeps at night!_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit, bigger but then, I'll admit,  
I'm just the same as I was!  
Now don't you understand?  
That I'm never changing who I am!"_

I gestured for the Warblers to join me at the chorus repeat and they did, happily and flawlessly in harmony.

"_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit, bigger but then, I'll admit,  
I'm just the same as I was!  
Now don't you understand?  
That I'm never changing who I am!"_

The boys returned to their clapping for the rhythm and humming background vocals as I sang the hook and first chorus.

"_This road never looked so lonely!  
This house doesn't burn down slowly!  
To ashes…  
To ashes!"_

"_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit, bigger but then, I'll admit,  
I'm just the same as I was!  
Now don't you understand?  
That I'm never changing who I am!"_

Smiling I raced over to Kurt, snatching one of his hands and he tugged someone else up with him. Quickly, everyone was on their feet singing the final chorus with me. _This is was being part of a team felt like._

"_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit, bigger but then, I'll admit,  
I'm just the same as I was!  
Now don't you understand?  
That I'm never changing who I am__!"_

For the hell of it, I added my own closing line.

"_Oh! I'm never changing who I am!"_

At that moment, I felt cared for and noticed. To prove my point, the Warblers all burst into a round of applause. The Counsel was on their feet, smiling approvingly at me and I received a few whistles as well. Wes banged his gavel rapidly to still the excitement and he quickly was given the Warblers' undivided attention. "All those in favor of Blaine becoming a fellow Warbler, raise your hand!" he announced.

Within seconds, everyone raised their hand. _Kurt held up both of his._ Smirking, Wes, David, and the third Counsel member nodded at each other. "Welcome to the Warblers, Blaine." Wes spoke with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: OH. MY. GOSH. I'M SO SORRY GUYS. I'm going to have to change Chapter Updates for once every TWO weeks, until I'm totally adjusted to high school. I'm really really really sorry. D: You have no idea how stressed I've been over this chapter. I hope its contents make up for my extremely delayed posting. I love you all so much, thank you for sticking with the story. I'll be sure to get out the next chapter as soon as possible**!** Message me if you have any suggestions, (it will seriously help me, so I highly suggest it) and I can't wait to get this story really going! :) Until next time~**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Thanks, Wesley

**Kurt's Perspective**

I raced over to Blaine with nothing but happiness racing in my veins. "I told you! You did it!" I squealed in glee.

Blaine took my hands and tugged me into a tight hug, burying his head into my shoulder. I noticed that drops of water were hitting my blazer, and I pulled back to look Blaine in the eyes. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked, honestly concerned.

He chuckled and wiped his eyes. "You changed my life. Thank you so, so much." Blaine spoke with pure affection. I was extremely moved by his words, it even brought tears to my own eyes. Wes banged his gavel loudly, demanding the crowd for their attention again.

"Gentlemen!" my best friend declared, obviously in Counsel-mode, though his eyes shifted in my direction, softening while gazing at Blaine and me. He cleared his throat and announced, "We will not be having rehearsal today; it will be postponed until tomorrow. Meeting adjourned." His gavel's loud smacks finalized the meeting, without any questions asked, the Warblers quickly sped out of the room. Wes took his time, organizing his sheet music and other things, so I decided to ask him what that was all about.

Blaine shot me a questioning look and stayed put as I paced over to my friend's side. "Is everything alright?" I asked Wes.

Wesley looked up while giving me a small smile, then replied with, "I know you and him need some time together. Choir room is all yours, Kurt." With that, he scooped up his belongings and hurried himself out of the room. I chuckled and turned on my heels, facing Blaine again.

"What was that all about?" Blaine wondered out-loud instantly.

"Oh, nothing. We just have the room to ourselves." I spoke nonchalantly.

Blaine blushed and glanced at his hands that were fumbling over themselves in front of him. Then he smiled and ran over to the grand piano that sat promptly on the side of the room. He placed himself on top of it, and gestured me to come over to him. Once I reached his side, he took my hands in his.

Blaine looked into my eyes while blushing as he spoke, "I hope you know that I think you're perfect."

My cheeks flushed at his words and I looked down in embarrassment. "I'm far from perfect…" I muttered as I pulled away from him. A beautiful song fluttered into my head, and it felt so right to just sing it. As I began to pace away from my beloved friend, I sang.

"_I'm limited, just look at me,"_ I started to sing softly, gesturing to myself in emphasis. _"I'm limited!__And just look at you!"_ I continued, gesturing over to Blaine, whom was still sitting upon the piano. I just kept singing.

"_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda.__  
__So now it's up, to you, __  
__For both of us - now it's up, to you..."_

Blaine hopped down from the piano, a thoughtful look placed on his face as he picked up the next verse.

"_I've heard it said, __  
__That people, come into our lives, for a reason, __  
__Bringing, something we must learn.__  
__And we are led, __  
__To those who help us most to grow,__  
__If we let them, __  
__And we help them in return.__  
__Well, I don't know if I, believe that's true.__  
__But I know I'm who I am today, __  
__Because I knew you!_"

His eyes shimmered with understanding and emotion as he sang straight to me. He meant it, I could tell just by the look on his face that he did. But, he wasn't done singing just yet.

_"Like a comet pulled from orbit, __  
__As it passes a sun.__  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder, __  
__Halfway through the wood.__  
__Who can say, if I've been changed for the better?__  
__Because I knew you, __  
__I have been changed… for good."_

Singing with Blaine was a time I could let go any of my insecurities and fear go. Everything around us merely faded away. It truly was a beautiful moment that I would never get tired of repeating. Giving him a small smile, I continued the song.

"_It well may be, __  
__That we will never meet again, __  
__In this lifetime.__  
__So let me say before we part, __  
__So much of me, __  
__Is made of what I learned from you.__  
__You'll be with me, __  
__Like a handprint on my heart.__  
__And now whatever way our stories end, __  
__I know you have re-written mine, __  
__By being my friend!__Like a ship blown from its mooring, __  
__By a wind off the sea.__  
__Like a seed dropped by a sky bird, __  
__In a distant wood.__  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
__But, because I knew you,"_

Blaine stepped closer towards me, repeating my previous line himself.

_"Because I knew you,"__  
_

And in flawless harmony, we sang together.

"_I have been changed for good."_

Finally relaxing completely in Blaine's presence, I smiled warmly at him as I sang the following snippet.

_"And just to clear the air, __  
__I ask forgiveness, __  
__For the things I've done, you blame me for."_

My blushing best friend gazed at me passionately as he continued the song.

"_But then, I guess, we know, __  
__There's blame to share,"_

Then we sang the following line and verse together, fantastically molding our vocal qualities together as we sang.

_"And none of it seems to matter anymore!__Like a comet pulled from orbit, __  
__As it passes a sun.__  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder, __  
__Halfway through the wood.__Who can say… if I've been, __  
__Changed for the better?__  
__I do believe I have been, __  
__Changed for the better."_

I stopped singing so Blaine could have the first line, followed by myself echoing him, this time around.

_"And, because I knew you, __  
__Because I knew you,"_

Once again, we join each other in harmony for the ending lines, broadly smiling at each other as we did. Not to mention, we were fighting off the lurking tears in our eyes.

_"Because I knew you, __  
__I have been changed… for good…"_

After the final notes rang out in our harmony, we stood still, smiling at each other like fools. Blaine bit his lip slightly as he drew circles on the floor with his foot. Intrigued as to what he was thinking of, I piped up and asked him, "What are you thinking about?"

His cheeks turned even redder, nearing the true shade of crimson and he lifted his head and met my eyes momentarily. "Do you really want to know?" he asked skeptically. After he asked, he dropped his head back down in embarrassment.

The curiosity was already eating me away, so I nodded instantly and stood a bit closer to him. Blaine sighed, still swirling his foot on the floor for a few seconds, then he looked up at me and said, "I'm really starting to believe that what I said this morning is extremely far from the truth. That duet just proved to me that we have such beautiful chemistry. Not just musically, but emotionally and even physically. We're both comfortable around each other; I just love being around you. Every second I have with you is like a dream come true, and I know we've only known each other for a handful of days, but if I could choose anyone to spend the rest of my life with, as of now, it would no doubt about it, be you."

I was overwhelmed by his detailed and up-front response. It was so incredible that I met him on his unsuccessful spy mission. This boy, this Blaine Anderson, my best friend, just told me that he would spend the rest of his life with me, _gladly_. Just for one person to tolerate me for over five seconds was a blessing. I always saw Blaine as someone very different from the others, he was a caring, sweet, sensible, adorable, extremely good-looking, slightly awkward at times, funny, dorky, "needs-a-bit-of-help-with-his-wardrobe-and-plaster ed-hairstyle" type, kind, and to top it all off he was a _phenomenal_ performer. When you're a very gay teenage boy, living in the land of Lima, Ohio, who could ask for anything more? Hell, even outside of Ohio, who could ask for anything more than that form of affection?

Eventually, I snapped myself back to reality and took his nervously clammy hands in mine. I looked him straight in the eyes and said with a wink, "Get over here."

And _finally,_ it happened. The unforgettable moment in my life of soberly being kissed for the first time. I finally understood why people do it so much, because it's such an unbelievable feeling to have someone express their emotions they have with you in that kiss. I never mentally prepared myself for someone as gorgeous as Blaine to have my first _actual_ kiss with. I could totally tell that my subconscious was right about one thing, kissing Blaine all night was exactly what I've wanted since we met.

Slowly, the kiss deepened and Blaine wrapped his arms around my neck, tugging me closer into him. I put my arms around his waist, keeping our contact sturdily close. I was fascinated by how beautiful this moment had become. There was nothing flawless about the kiss, it was perfectly imperfect. Lips hesitantly fumbled against one another, drawing back to take quick breaths, only to reconnect our lips once more. It symbolized a romantic start for two lost homosexual boys with big hopes and dreams for the future, who found each other and supported one another with no questions asked. This kiss would be the one that started a whole new beginning for the two of us. I was both terrified and extremely excited. After about thirty seconds of lip-locking, Blaine released his hold on my lips, allowing air to be accessible again and we sighed together happily.

The silence that passed wasn't awkward, it was welcoming as our brains rushed through the outstanding event that just took place. Then, it allowed us to ponder what to say to each other as we stood, still staring admiringly and holding onto each other in a sweet embrace. Blaine's eyes fluttered up to meet my own, he still seemed dazed, but extremely content, none the less. "That was… wow." He hummed appreciatively.

I really wanted to make him laugh, so I teased, "Hotter than drunk me, hmm?"

Blaine rolled his eyes while chuckling, unwrapping his arms from around my neck. I frowned at the loss of contact and gave him a pout. "There's something I've always wanted to do…" Blaine spoke deviously, twirling himself out of my reach and racing behind the piano. I chased after him, wanting to just cuddle and hold him in my arms again. But I had to admit, playing cat and mouse was extremely fun and adorable.

After a few minutes of quick dodges, Blaine slowed down and I finally caught up with him. Just before I was able to pull him into my arms, he flashed me a mischievous grin and tugged on my tie to connect our lips once again. My eyebrows instantly rose in surprise, but my eyes closed as I kissed him back willingly. Suddenly, a light moan escaped my lips and was clearly audible. Blaine smirked during our mini-make-out session, kissing me back a bit rougher. Not long after it started up, my head buzzed with ecstasy and all I wanted was more of Blaine. Before I totally lost myself in this insane delirium he put me in, I pulled away, initiating a low whimper from Blaine's throat to be heard.

It was Blaine's turn to give me his lovable puppy eyes. He let my tie go, adjusting it in my blazer as I said, "I want us to keep this slow, so we can keep learning more things about each other as we're together. And, um, we're a thing now, right?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, saying, "I sure hope so." He then took my right hand in his, entwining our fingers like it was utterly natural to do so. With a playful smile climbing onto my lips, I squeezed his hand to make sure it was really there. "I owe Wes already, and I've known him for about eight hours." Blaine spoke lightly while laughing.

I cracked up as well, delighted that Wes caught on to something even I didn't. _I'll have to thank him later for practically getting me a boyfriend,_ I reminded myself in advance.

My new boyfriend led me towards the door of the choir room, taking his time as he walked. He hummed the tune of "For Good" under his breath, causing the rosy tint invade my cheeks once more. He unlinked our hands for a split second to open one of the extravagant wooden doors, politely gesturing for me to go ahead of him. After he reached my side again, we followed the path leading back to our dormitory, proudly letting our held hands swing between us as we walked. Blaine seemed a bit jumpy at first, before he realized where he was, and relaxed. Then, Blaine's phone buzzed loudly through the muffled contents of his pocket. With his free hand, he pulled out his phone, pressed answer to a call, and then held it up to his ear. "Alexander?" he asked in clarification. A muffled voice replied speedily, raising Blaine's puzzled expression to a small smile. "Yeah, I made it in," Blaine spoke on his side of the line, then continued after Alexander finished speaking, "I actually won about five things today: A new school that's safe, I'm out of my hell-house, I made a new friend, I somehow was accepted into the Warblers, and to top it all off, my best friend is now my boyfriend." Alexander's voice replied kindly, offering his congratulations and support. "Yeah, I know. I really don't know how it could get better than this today." Blaine hummed contently. I smiled up at him, completely agreeing with his statement as we continued to pace closer to our room. Just before we reached our door, Blaine finalized, "Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you later then, bye."

Once my boyfriend put his phone away, I asked, "So that was that one guy you met this morning? Alexander?"

Blaine nodded, replying with, "Yep, he doesn't like to be called Alex. And he's pretty cool. He's teaching himself how to play guitar, which is sorta how we actually became friends, by singing a Yellowcard song as a duet. He asked if we would like to go get coffee sometime with his friend and him. By the sound of it, Alexander is really into that friend of his, but not sure if it's mutual. So, I think we're going to have to secretly play match-makers." He finished off his rant with a playful wink and nodded his head towards our door. "Come on, I've got homework to do, and I need my study-buddy to help me." He spoke with a pout.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, then unlocked and opened the door of our dorm, tugging him in behind me. "Alright, sounds good to me." I responded with a peaceful smile lingering on my lips.

Blaine stood on his tip-toes and pecked me sweetly on the nose. "Mhm, math or science first?"


End file.
